Don't You Disrespect Me
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: No one, and I mean no ever insulted the Shadowman like that.
1. Don't you Disrespect me

The only sound echoing within the train compartment was the shuffling of cards. The hands holding the cards were pale, and long fingered. Her fingernails had bits of dirt under them, showing that the woman was no stranger to work. Her face was fixed with a placid expression; her poison hued eyes seemed glassed over, lost in thought. Her hair was a copper blonde color, and uncontrollably curly. Much to the displeasure of the woman, who hated said locks for getting in her face. Her messy hair was pulled into a bun and held in place by two silver handled paint brushes. This woman was a descendent of the Celtic tribe, and she also was a soothsayer. She saw things in her paintings, sometimes they were terrible things and other times they were good things.

The woman hardly moved when the train came to sudden halt. Standing she reached for her simple black suitcase. Suddenly she paused and glanced around. Seeing nobody outside the compartment she opened the suitcase. Books seemed to pour from its depths; a slight smile lifted her lips. Reaching past the books she pulled out a black drawstring pouch, which contained a rolled up paper with a protection pentagram on it, a crystal, sage, fishing lead, wormwood and lock of her own hair. After placing the pouch round her neck the woman closed her suitcase. The silver engraving on the black suitcase is thrown into the light, showing the name. "Aleena C. Malone."

Stepping out of the train Aleena squinted up at the sun. She had to admit she liked it; it was a nice change from the overcast skies of New York. But she had a feeling she would be just as red as a tomato by the time she was finished with her research here. Unlike most of the inhabitants of this town, her skin was milk white and none accustom to this kind of environment.

Shrugging she continued on. Aleena did have business to attend to after all. She was here to set up shop and study the basics of voodoo, and at the moment New Orleans was infamous for the good and evil factors of it. Aleena had heard of Mama Odie and the Shadowman. But she held no interest in the Shadowman, Mama Odie was her only interest when it came to a teacher in the arts of voodoo.

As Aleena reached the small city the sights and smells were beguiling. The place smelled of Cajun spices, and jazz music could be heard from every house. It was very different from the rundown streets of New York, everything was happy and cheery, but it still had an undertone, a mystery dying to be unwrapped. A full blown smiled captured Aleena's lips. She had only been here for a few minutes and she could tell this town was going to be one of her prized areas of travel. It was nothing but perfect and enriching. Picking up her the hems of her dark blue skirts, she carried on taking in every bit of the city, one peice at a time.


	2. Know it, fear it

All the elements whispered words of greeting. The wind carried beautiful tunes to Aleena and whispered sweet nothings in her ears like a lover. The earth revealed the footsteps of dancing feet and the upbeat nature of the people. There was a lacking in water, but there happened to be barrels of it that were filled by past rains. The water sloshed and jumped, telling her to welcome the change in her life while she was here. And last but not least, the element of fire, coming for the cigars and pipes of some of the locals. The burning tips and tendrils of smoke told her to be wary of the hidden dangers in this town.

Aleena smiled at the new yet somehow familiar friends that she found in the local elements of this place. Suddenly she felt as if something dark were watching her. As she stopped the dust around her feet settled. It gave out hissed warnings. "Beware the shadows young mistress!"

Taking in the subtle warning Aleena turned and looked over her shoulder. Funny, this part of town was deserted. A ghost town compared to the life happening just a few blocks down. Her eyes wandered to the shadows, inspecting them. She could feel the strands of darkness creeping at her. Feeling wary the young witch clasped her fingers around the draw string pouch. Suddenly the feeling of darkness left her. After giving a certain corner of one the allies one more look she turned and continued onward.

Right as she had turned to walk on something warm took hold of her shoulders "A tip of the hat Cheri."

The voice washed over her like chocolate liquor. No not the usual chocolate liquor, it was spiked with an undertone of poison. The voice was dangerous, nothing more, nothing less. Turning, Aleena brushed the stranger's hand from her shoulder. "And swift bow to you mousier."

Aleena looked up to lock eyes with a pair of violet iris. They held just as much of the hidden poison as the voice. This stranger was dangerous. "What would a pretty little thing like you be doing in my neck of the woods?"

A charming smile broke out onto the stranger's face, revealing a large gap between his two front teeth. Aleena could sense it was best not to lie to this man "I am setting up shop here, while taking lessons in a certain mystical art."

The stranger raised an eyebrow, the venomous smile never waning. Taking her hand he bowed and kissed it. Ever charming, but sickening to Aleena none the less. "Then allow me to introduce myself Cheri…"

Yanking her hand away Aleena snapped. "No need Dr. Facilier. I am aware of your work. And I have no interest in how you use voodoo. To be perfectly honest you and your work sicken me to the point of tossing up last week's dinner. I know what desires, what evil chains your led coated heart are locked in. I know of your debt to the voodoo devils. I can smell the evil on your putrid flesh."

It was surprising that the smile still had not left the Doctors face. The wind picked up and whispered in Aleena's ear. "Mistress, look out!"

Aleena spun around and her eyes widened in terror. A large creeping shadow towered over her. It struck out but slammed into a barrier. Taking a breath Aleena turned and narrowed her eyes at the Shadowman. The smile on his face was gone, snarling Aleena snatched the two silver paint brushes in her hair. In flurry she was now holding two sharp knives to his chest. "I see that I have run into the playground bully."

Jabbing her knife closer to the Doctors chest she hissed. "Now if you could excuse me I have to start setting up my new shop, and get a boat out to the bayou before dark."

Dr. Facilier pushed one of the knives away. Then he took her hand and inspected the inside of her wrist, which held a greening Celtic knot. "Well, well you have quite a lot of spunk in you Cheri."

Ripping her hand away Aleena fixed the tip on the knife of Facilier's neck. "This Cheri has a name, and will gut you like a common pig if you don't leave her be."

Dr. Facilier lifted up his hands in defense. "And your name Cheri is…?"

Not removing the knife from Facilier's throat Aleena hissed. "Malone…Aleena Calico Malone know it, and fear it Shadow_boy_."


	3. Her Exact Words

Sheathing the knife Aleena fixed her hair back into its messy bun. Turning away from the Doctor she grabbed her suitcase and walked down the street. Ignoring the looks from the people in the streets, no one and I mean no one ever threatened the life of the Shadowman. Much less call him Shadowboy.

Dr. Facilier seethed in a calm rage, watching as his shadow moved and tried several times to attack Aleena's shadow. But the infernal woman was somehow untouched. When Facilier's shadow returned to his side, he turned and walked back to his voodoo emporium. "Pretty like creature, shame I'm goanna half to kill her. Solitary witches are just not good for business."

Taking a seat Facilier poured himself a glass of whiskey. After polishing off the drink he leaned back and shuffled his cards. Picking out one of the cards he examined it, his thoughts still focused on the new comer. The card held between his fingers was The High Priestess; it reminded him of the stranger. Of her eyes mostly, their venom colored hues. Those eyes held intelligence and secrets. Putting the card back in the pile he smirked "One more soul and a million more to go."

Aleena managed to make perfect time. She sealed her deal with the realty brothers. And started to unpack the boxes she had sent ahead of her. The boxes mostly contained books, and a small cauldron that Aleena liked to work out of on special occasions, potions were not her favorite. She enjoyed the actions of working with the elements, but she hated the rules and restrictions in the Celtic Cults. So she considered herself a Solitary Witch, she hardly used other forms of the mystical arts besides the one she was raised in. The communication with the elements was in her blood after all, and it would be crime to ignore it. Aleena chuckled at that thought. Her grandmother's exact words before she passed on.

Shaking her head Aleena reached into the one of the boxes and pulled out five candles. After lighting all of them, and setting the candles on an upturned box she took a seat and let her hands hover on the outskirts of the fire's glow. Taking a breath she focused on the enlarging and shrinking the flames. Feeling the need to call the other elements into this little meditation Aleena threw out her right hand, summoning water, and then her left hand summoning earth. Then she threw her head up and let out a shrill whistle. Soon there was a ball of fire surrounded by a ring of fresh cool water, swirling rings of dust and ring of wind.

A laugh escaped Aleena's mouth, she felt so at peace. Behind her something crashed to the ground. Spinning around Aleena spotted a shadow making an escape through the open window "Oh no you don't!"


	4. Wiped Out

Aleena leapt up and snatched an empty jar; quickly she bit down on her finger, drawing blood. Taking the lid of the jar, she drew a quick pentagram. Running she trapped the slippery shadow in the jar. It banged around the glass and snarled at her. Taking the jar closer to her face Aleena squinted trying to make out its form, it looked very familiar. Fire seemed to come alive in her eyes when she figured out where the shadow came from. "That son of a bitch that- that- that no good slimy stick of a man!"

Aleena's project had fallen onto the floor; thankfully the ring of water and earth quenched the fire before it could do any damage. Opening the door Aleena walked out of her shop. How dare that heathen of a man send his shadow to spy on her! Pausing she glanced around, it suddenly came to her that she had no idea where the Shadowman lived. Noticing her confusion the shadow laughed.

Aleena smirked and raised the jar to eye level. "I wouldn't be so cocky right now mousier shadow. I have been kind enough to keep in the shadowed areas. The sun is still high in the sky if you catch my drift."

The shadow snarled and looked away refusing to tell her what she wanted to know. "Hmm, quite a shame, I guess I'll just have to destroy you blackened hide."

With that said Aleena ran her fingers gently over her thumb. White light seemed to pour from her skin. Smiling she brought her hand closer and closer to the shadow. After seeing this, the shadow shrieked and held up its hands in defense, much like its master. Soon the shadow was giving Aleena silent directions to where the Shadowman could be found.

Not long after Aleena found herself standing in an empty courtyard, in front of a purple door. Sneering she banged on the door. "Hey, Facilier I have something of yours!"

The door didn't budge, groaning Aleena tried the handle. It opened without any force. Shrugging, Aleena walked into the darkness. Blowing on her free hand she snapped her fingers, a small fire formed at her fingertips. It felt as if ice had invaded Aleena's body, the place felt cold and damp. She was about to walk father into the emporium when I warm voice came from behind her. "Couldn't stay away I see, eh Cheri?"

Turning Aleena pushed the jar into Facilier's hands. "The next time you feel the urge to spy on me, have some dignity and do it yourself."

Smiling yet another sickly sweet smile, Facilier opened the jar. His shadow jumped out and rejoining its master, all the while glaring at Aleena, who raised an eyebrow, causing the shadow to cringe. Noticing this Dr. Facilier turned and smacked his shadow upside the head. "Do I intimidate you mousier? Your shadow seems to cower in fear of me."

Dr. Facilier turned and sneered at her. Before Aleena had the chance to back away he was in front of her. "Don't you be disrespecting me woman. Don't you delude or deride. Cause I have friends on the other side!"

He was now holding her by the hair. Aleena cursed the minor setback of her protection charm. It did not protect her from the touch of humans; it was only meant to protect her from demons and unfriendly charms. Facilier smiled when he managed to catch fear in Aleena's eyes. "Well darling, it would seem that I intimidate you."

Slowly he caressed her cheek and placed a hand on her waist. Aleena snarled and placed her hands against the voodoo man's chest ignoring the fact that it felt slightly muscular. Aleena could feel her fingers growing hot, and then moving both her hands back she brought her open palms to Facilier's stomach. Soon Facilier was standing halfway across the courtyard. He wasn't harmed but his clothes were slightly singed from the fire.


	5. Past is Past

The amount of energy Aleena had been forced to use, had nearly wiped her out. She took in a gulp of air, her chest heaving. The Shadowman looked hardly fazed by her blow. However he looked rather upset about his shirt being burned. Dusting his arms off, he flashed another smile. "Well, that was quite an attack little lady."

Aleena continued to gasp and then stood up straight placing her hands in another defensive position. "Don't ever touch me, you disrespectful, womanizing, appalling, condescending piece of street trash!"

Facilier smiled, and his shadow laughed behind him. "Well it seems that you have a thing against sensual contact, little lady. You also seem to have quite the temper."

Anger coursed through her veins like torrid water. Her copper locks started to pull from her bun, as if in a feral wind. But the Shadowman noted that there was not a gust running through the town. Aleena's hair started to resemble a growing fire. Facilier had to admit she was becoming more and more intimidating by the second. She looked as if she was on the verge of attacking, but then she blinked and she calmed. Her hair fell around her shoulders. Aleena looked absolutely drained. Magic took energy and her body was small as it is. But Aleena refused to show weakness when she was faced with an enemy. Brushing her mass of curly copper locks out of her face, Aleena straightened her skirts. One thing was sure though, she needed to leave this God forsaken place before Facilier tried anything else. "Well Facilier it seems that I am late for my appointment in the bayou. So I shall say goodnight."

Surprisingly the Shadowman made no move to stop her, perhaps the example she gave him was enough to show him that she was not the type of woman to be trifled with, then again perhaps not. As she left Aleena swore she heard him laugh.

Aleena reached the docks that led into the swampy bayou; she managed to find a man who had a raft. He of course held no interest in straying into the area after the sun had set. What with the alligators and all. Once Aleena managed to get a good distance away from the dock she brought the raft to a halt next to a tree. After glancing around Aleena took one of her paint brush knives from her hair, then she unsheathed it. Pressing the blade against the pad of her finger she pressed it against the tree. "Good sister I give you this sacrifice in exchange for directions to your relation who holds as the home for the Mother of Voodoo."

Then Aleena pressed her hands against the tree and waited. Suddenly her mind went blank, and then images and landmarks from within the bayou started to flash in front of her eyes. When the images stopped Aleena pulled away and gave the tree a respectful bow. "I thank you for your direction Madam. And may the mother goddess smile upon."

The tree complied by using one of its roots to push her along. Smiling Aleena turned and curtsied, and then she started on her way to Mama Odie's. She hoped that Mama Odie was willing to teach her a little about voodoo. Not enough to make her have a contract going with the Voodoo Devils on the other side. But just enough to make it so she didn't need to relay on her Celtic arts for defense. According to her vast collection of books, the art of voodoo didn't require much energy at all. It was hardly anything compared to the energy needed to rein the elements. Also, Aleena had made an enemy of a very powerful voodoo master. And she knew that the best way to really crush an enemy was to beat them at their own game.

By the time the sun had fully set, Aleena was only a mile or two from Mama Odie's home. She kept an eye on any form of movement in the water, alligators were nocturnal hunters, and she had no interest in becoming gator chow. Aleena spotted a few of the scaly creatures, but they stayed well away from her, causing her to question the old rumor that animals can tell on sight when they are in the presence of a human with mystical power. Smirking at the thought Aleena pulled the raft through the water, avoiding trees and such. Feeling slightly bored by the act of rowing, Aleena chose to entertain herself with some singing. "We`ve been watching your crumbling walls. We`ve endured a thousand tears or more. In a frozen moment of time, we see you fall. Only memories remain of you, now you've given in to darkness and to doubt. You couldn`t find the strength to cast the demons out."

Aleena's POV:

I chuckled at the vicious irony of the song. It was an old condemning chant, meant to cast out cult members who've gone astray. I've heard this chanted at me before, on the night I packed and left the safety of my cult choosing a life without them. You see I was not born into the life of a Solitary Witch. For the first sixteen years of my life I was raised within the realms of a Cult. You may have heard the old saying 'it takes a village to raise a child'. Well that was the condition of my raising. My mother died while trying to give life to my brother, Hugo. Neither of them made it after the four hours of labor. I was most likely five at the time. So for eleven years my grandmother raised me, until she died two days after my sixteenth birthday.

Before she passed I asked for her advice on the matter of leaving. She gave me her blessing and instructed me to sneak away while the cult was making preparations for her soul's departure. I tried, and failed. The cult leaders got wind of my plans and dragged me from my bed, stripped me of my clothes and cut off the unity knot on my chest. All the while chanting at me, casting me out, it had to be the most unbearable pain a Cult Witch could ever experience. You see cult members are not connected by just some foolish blood line, or tattoo. Our souls are intertwined. And when you are cast out of a cult, it's as if large chunk of your soul was ripped from your body. It's both physically and emotionally trying.


	6. Pacts Are Made

3rd Person POV:

Aleena shook her head trying to banish the thoughts of the pain she suffered almost twelve years ago. What happened happened and nothing in the world would change her past, even if she wanted it too. Seeing lights reflect on the murky water, Aleena looked up to find a large boat wedged within the branches of a tree. Smiling at her success she picked up the pace. Reaching the small rickety dock in front of the tree Aleena put down her pole and stepped off the raft gracefully. While she climbed up the steps to the boat Aleena took off the black drawstring pouch around her neck, she didn't want Mama Odie to think Aleena thought of her as an enemy.

Walking up the steps Aleena eyed the lit up boat warily. Would Odie even consider putting Aleena under her tutelage? Even if it was only meant to be a short period of time, many people who were enlightened in the ways of the mystical arts were reluctant to share it with outsiders. Reaching the entrance she moved the strings of beads aside and entered. For it being incredibly dark outside, this place was well lit. It also had a homely smell to it, Gumbo if Aleena wasn't mistaken. Looking around the boat she called. "Mama Odie!"

There was no answer. So she took another step further into the boat. Aleena would have knocked if there had been a door, but since there was the absence of one she did not feel the least bit rude. Hearing a sudden hiss Aleena looked down to find a very large snake looking up at her. Smiling she went down on her knee and distracted it with her left hand, while she brought her right hand to the back of its head, slowly she stroked it. "Hello my scaly friend, do you know where your mistress is?"

The snake's tongue flicked out against her left hand, as if licking her. Then it pressed its head against her right hand. Aleena nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice leapt from the shadows. "Ju Ju!"

Looking up she saw a short, old, blind, black woman making her way towards them. The snake looked as if it had rolled its eyes, and it slithered over to her obediently. The woman, who Aleena could only assume was Mama Odie picked up the snake. The snake went ridged and Mama Odie used it as a cane. "And who might you be?"

Aleena held back her shock and went down on her knees. "I am a descendent of the Raven Cult of Ireland. My name is Aleena Calico Malone and I have come from New York to be taught in the ways voodoo."

Mama Odie chuckled and stood in front of her. "Well old Mama Odie hasn't been shown this much respect in a while. I hope you are aware that one can only go so far in the arts of voodoo without selling your soul."

Aleena nodded and stood. "Yes I am well aware of that and the circumstances if I cross the line. I've seen an example of it in the Shadowman."

Mama Odie seemed to stiffen at the name. "I see, and…?"

Chuckling Aleena rolled her eyes at the memory of meeting the Doctor. The man did not intimidate her, she did admit that if it had been the first she had encountered a voodoo man the shadow trick would have scared her. But other than that, his attempt at an attack merely put her to sleep, metaphorically speaking. Mama Odie chuckled at Aleena's silence. "I see that you aren't intimidated by him. I'd be careful. Strong woman cause him to dig more into their personal matters, including using loved ones as leverage."

As Mama Odie said this she offered Aleena a seat. Smiling Aleena took up the offer and sat down. "All the people who had an impact on my raising are powerful witches. I highly doubt the Shadowman will risk having his vest reduced to cinders."

Mama Odie laughed at that comment. "So you come from the Raven Cult, very powerful bloodline, a very long way to travel from, as well."

Shaking Aleena explained. "Oh no, I've been traveling from place to place. I never had to chance to leave the safety of my cult. So I stayed in Ireland for about a year or two. Then I traveled through a good portion of Europe, and moved downwards from there. That took me a good few years, and then about two years ago I took a ship to New York. And have been there until yesterday."

Mama Odie pulled out a handful of peppermint candies and popped on in her mouth. "How long to you plan to stay here?"

Shrugging Aleena extended her hand and stroked Ju Ju who was now laying a few inches away from her. "If I don't get any wind from any remaining native American tribes. Then New Orleans will become my permanent home."

After popping another peppermint in her mouth, Mama Odie nodded. "Well then it seems that I have student now."

Standing, Aleena shook the old woman's hand. "It would seem so."

And with those few words, a friendship and agreement was sealed. After about five minutes Aleena took her leave, making her way down the steps and back to the raft. It was strange how, in a short time the balmy heat of the bayou had turned to foggy and hard to navigate in. Aleena drew the hood of her jacket over her head and started to pilot her way out of the middle of the bayou. In Aleena's opinion today had been a success, despite a few ugly patches here and there.


	7. A Nasty Scratch

The Next Day:

Aleena had spent a good portion of the night unpacking her belongings. By the next morning she had managed to set up shop. And people were already coming in and deciding whether or not they would accept her. So far the locals loved her. Well it was probably her potions, and her tea leaves. Aleena may not enjoy making potions, but that didn't mean she was bad at it. She also had a gift with tarot readings and palmistry. Those were common practices not only in voodoo but other mystical arts. However Aleena favored palmistry, mostly because it involved touching the person being read, it made it so she could develop a connection. It was the middle of the day now, the sun was pouring down over the city. Heating it up, and tempting people to step inside and enjoy cool beverages. Aleena was finishing up a reading with young woman, Tiana was her name. "You have high hopes for your future…Very high hopes indeed. My, it is nice to see a fellow woman uninterested in the idea of being swept off her feet. Although you will have something unplanned happen in your life. Your love line is telling me many wonderful things."

Tiana gave Aleena a quizzical look. "What does it say?"

Aleena shook her head and let go of the waitress's hand. "Oh, I never tell my costumers everything. I told you what you were interested in hearing. However I'll say that something very beautiful and unpredicted will happen, resulting in your downfall or happiness. In the end it will be your choice."

Tiana smiled and leaned against the counter. "Well I wanted to bring over some of my home cooking, to show you some Southern Hospitality."

Nodding Aleena brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and smiled. "I am glad that the community has welcomed me here. Most of the time people are not so very nice. One of the many reason I've avoided going to Salem Massachusetts."

Tiana's face fell a little. She wasn't a highly educated girl, considering her race and gender. But everyone knew of the old Witch Hunts. "Did you have relatives from that era Miss Malone?"

Turning Aleena took a book from the shelf behind her. "No, but I did have sweetheart who's grandmother was a victim. The woman wasn't even a witch."

Tiana looked into the open book to see a series of names and pictures. "I collected these from families who had relations in that period. Only two people were really in tuned with the arts. The witch hunters even hung a dog if you can believe the stupidity of that."

Aleena chuckled darkly, and then shut the book and put it back. "But here, it's nice to have some real respect. There are only a few places where my kind, are allowed to walk without a mask. But even among our own we are not safe."

The waitress caught sight of a fleeting darkness in the witch's eyes. "Miss Malone?"

Blinking Aleena smiled, masking the bits and pieces of her current emotions. Tiana smiled back, glad that the awkward moment had stopped. "Well I had best get back to Duke's Café."

With that said Tiana left. Once the waitress was gone, Aleena picked up a glass of water which had been behind the counter. "Dear Apollo, why must it be so damn hot."

Slowly the glass started to give off a cold sweat. Even though it had been on the counter for more than a few hours, it was cooling. Aleena smiled and sipped it in a delicate fashion. "That was quite impressive Miss Malone."

Aleena's blood froze over at the sound of that voice. Placing her glass in front of herself she masked a scowl. "Can't stay away can you Facilier?"

She looked up and swiped a very thin sheet of sweat from her forehead. "I merely wanted to see how my competition is doing…"

His eyes fell on the welcome basket and the other few gifts the locals had delivered to her. "You know they are quite welcoming at first…But just you wait…One day they are tame as dogs…And then the next day they are like ravaging wolves!"

He yelled the last part. Somehow he was now standing right at the counter, looking down at Aleena. She however was not provoked by his sudden rage. Leaning forward on her elbow she said sweetly. "I ain't afraid of you…You can scream at me all you want, but you won't scare me."

She spotted the anger in his violet eyes before his physical reactions had time to process it. In an instant he grabbed her chin and held her closer. "Then I will teach you to fear."

Aleena didn't mind when he got close to her. But when he touched her, she had had enough. He let out an angry, pained hiss. Across his left cheek, three scratches, blood was slowly seeping from them. Aleena was now in front of him. Though she was shorter than him she was holding his chin in an iron grip. Her fingers splayed across the cuts on his cheek. Aleena's finger tips seem to be shooting ice and fire into Facilier's flesh. "I will tell you what I tell many men Dr. Facilier, never ever, not without my permission."

Retracting her hand she pushed Facilier, forcing him out the door. "Now get out of my shop."

The last sentence was no more than a hiss. That said Aleena slammed the door of the shop shut and she disappeared from sight. Facilier was seething beyond belief; the little bitch had the gull to injure him. Turning he started to make his way back to the Voodoo Emporium. Many people in the street stopped and took in the scares on his cheek. Then they looked the back the way he was coming, drawing out their own conclusions in the process. Taking a turn into a familiar alley, Facilier made his way to his humble abode.

After closing the door Facilier took off his hat and threw it along with his cane onto his bed. Then he checked his reflection in the mirror. He recoiled in disgust at the image that greeted him. The whole left portion of his face looked inflamed, as if it had been poisoned. Carefully Facilier poked it, almost instantly ice started to shoot across the scars, freezing the blood in the veins of his cheek. Facilier let out a pained howl. Grumbling he started to pick away the ice, but no matter how many times he took the ice off. It would come back, accompanied by a burning sensation, which felt like fire. What the hell had the little heathen witch done to him? In his anger Facilier took a grip on the iced blood and ripped it away. A pained scream seemed to shred his throat. It was as if he had torn his own flesh off his very bones. Looking back at the mirror Facilier's mouth hung agape in shock and anger. He had really torn a portion of flesh off his bones. For several hours he tried to heal himself, using every form of voodoo he could think of. But nothing would put his skin back.

Taking a seat Facilier groaned in self pity and agony. He had been trying for more than a few hours, and he had given up. In the end he just viewed it as pointless. He so desperately wanted to barge into that little bitch's shop and destroy her. But there was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction that she had brought him down. Facilier was on the verge of having a second shot when a knock at his door stopped him. Not being one to turn away a potential soul, Facilier stood and fixed himself up as best he could. Turning the knob he opened the door. He was met with a face he did not expect to see. There stood Aleena. Without a word she pushed past Facilier and entered the emporium. She took a careful sweep of the emporium. Only stopping to eye the masks at the head of the room, and then looked back at him, inspecting his face. "Well that's a nasty little scratch you got there Mr. Shadowman."


	8. Drunken Mistakes To Come

Her voice held nothing but innocence. But Facilier could sense the mocking in her tone. Smirking Aleena walked closer and eyed the injury. Facilier noticed her finger tips which were glowing with a tame green. What was she going to do to him now, gouge out his insides with plants? Instead Aleena took his chin gently in her hand and pressed her fingertips against his cheek, he could feel his flesh growing back onto his left cheek bone. Aleena yanked her hand away and inspected the wound. "I don't like to kill Shadowman, and that curse could have led to a slow and painful death. However, I was kind enough to show you mercy."

Without another word Aleena walked herself out, leaving Facilier to ponder her words. And question her actions. Facilier touched the now unscarred skin of his cheek. When the door to his emporium closed a large grin spread across his face. So the little witch had a weakness, she could hurt without so much as batting an eyelash. However the woman could not stomach the idea of killing. There had been something in Aleena's eyes when he had looked into them; it was not smugness or calm pride. It was some form of sickened loathing, which was not directed at Facilier. He needed to do a little more digging, if only he could get a Tarot reading on her, or even read her palm. Facilier could get all the information he wanted, and then some. But it would be impossible for him to get Aleena to willingly extract three cards from his Tarot deck. She would either have to become struck by sudden idiocy or very, very drunk.

The day wore on without much conflict. Aleena ran some errands about the town, picking up food and such. She also stopped by a store and came out with a map of the entire bayou. Some of it was blank; she intended to add more to it in the future. Dr. Facilier remained in his emporium until night fall. When the sun had fully set the Shadowman decided to step out for a drink. He was about to leave, but he paused to look at his cheek where the scar from Aleena should have been. Not even a hint of it, no broken skin, no blood, nothing.

The Shadowman had been sitting at the bar for a while now. It was probably getting close to midnight; the crowds were starting to disperse. The front door to the bar opened and the most unlikely person walked in. Her demeanor was changed, she looked almost dead. Dark circles could be seen under her eyes, or could it be the lighting causing that? Aleena didn't even notice Facilier in his corner of the bar. She made her way over to a bar stool and took a seat. She mumbled something to the tender, who disappeared back behind the counter and came back with a shot glass and a half empty bottle of whiskey. After handing over a few coins to the pay for the drink, Aleena poured herself a shot and knocked it back, not concerned with her unladylike manner.

After about an hour Aleena had managed to polish off most of the bottle. Shadowman watched the entire thing with mild bemusement. She had long ago removed her jacket, to Facilier's surprise she was without her usual long sleeved outfit. Aleena's arms were bare, showing greening Celtic symbols which made her skin even whiter. The tattoos entangled her back as well. No wonder she kept her arms covered. Her cleavage was also visible. Along with a large half moon scar that marred the flesh just above her breasts. This was the body of a real witch, after seeing Aleena like this. Facilier started to wonder how many souls was hers worth? Humans with knowledge of the arts were far more valuable to his friends. But it also depended on the extent of said person's knowledge. And from the look of Aleena, he suspected she knew more than she let on.

As if feeling his eyes for the first time Aleena looked up and caught his gaze. He could see that she was slightly intoxicated now. Seeing an opportunity he stood and made his way over to her. "Hello Cheri."


	9. Misgivings

She blinked a couple times and watched as he took up a seat next to her. Aleena was aware of the danger that her bad habit had put her in. But the drink has caused her mind to wander into the territory of intoxication, she knew that right now she needed to think straight, but her brain was unable to receive the message her instinct is sending "Doctor."

Aleena greeted him with swaying nod. She even slurred a little. Facilier grinned at this, pleased with his luck. "You look lovely tonight."

The sober Aleena would have rolled her eyes and brushed the comment off. But her drunken side blushed and had another shot. The sober Aleena would have noticed the concern in Facilier's eyes, and would have questioned his act when he took the bottle from her saying. "I think you've had enough Miss Malone."

She giggled and put down the shot glass. "I s-suppose you're right."

Shadowman could feel the eyes of the bartender on them. Feeling that this was to public he slithered behind Aleena's chair and pulled it out. "Why don't we go to my shop, have friendly chat."

Aleena's instincts were screaming at her to wake up. But the drink was still caressing and misapprehending her mind. Silencing her better judgment, slowly she nodded and stood. Facilier couldn't believe his luck. He put an arm around Aleena's waist and steered her out the door. Continuing with his sensual act Facilier placed his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. She smelled like fresh brown sugar and coffee. Smirking he lifted her chin up and enveloped her mouth with his own. In her drunken state Aleena followed his lead. The wind picked up and suddenly she pulled away and her eyes widened. "What…What am I…Oh dear Gods!"

Facilier was about to say something, but he lost his chance when vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around him. He slammed into the dirt; it felt as if he were being crushed. Aleena stood over him, tears streaking her face. Her eyes were glowing faintly. "I showed you mercy and you take advantage of me?! How dare you!"

The Doctor's shadow cut through the vines, and then attacked Aleena, bringing her down. Facilier smirked and knelt in front of her, he took her chin, feeling angry tears wet his hands. Facilier smiled, he had dragged her down a couple notches, and that pleased him. A large gator like grin spread over his face. "Don't deny that you liked it little Aleena. You were begging for more."

Aleena ripped her face away from his hands. That scheming son of a bitch, she thought "Watch who you're name calling Cheri."

Her eyes widened when she felt something stroke her thighs. Aleena looked around to find the shadow, her captor was the culprit. The Shadow flashed a Cheshire cat smile and ran a finger down her lower back, Aleena shivered. Facilier smirked at this spectacle, then turned on his heel and disappeared into the night his shadow going with him. When Aleena was sure he was gone she stood and made her way home. The wind caressed her as she walked, whispering comfort and drying her tears. Aleena damned her kindness to Facilier after she cursed him, she should have just let the rooted infection run its course. She should have let it kill him, but no Aleena allowed herself to feel pity.


	10. Quick Healing

The next morning Facilier awoke with a cruel smile on his face, last night had gone perfectly. That little alcoholic Irish wench should be very down on herself today. The look in her eyes had been priceless, a mixture of self loathing and shame. Aw it had been most delicious. Facilier was curious about how long the damage would last. Smirking he looked up at the masks on the wall. The grins on their faces mirrored Facilier's glee at this moment. "It won't be long till that little soul pays off my debt."

Meanwhile within the margins of Aleena's shop. The atmosphere was not so cheery. Aleena herself was staring at several pots, which once contained lively exotic blooms, but with the sudden change in Aleena's mood. They had shriveled and were blowing away in the wind. She was so angry at herself, at her inability to control her habit. The thought of it caused Aleena to chuckle at the irony of it all, an Irish being an alcoholic so nauseatingly ironic. Gods forbid if any of the locals found out, she a cultured Celtic lady was a good for nothing liquor lover. And now Facilier knew, and he used that against her the minute he could. And that kiss! Aleena shivered in disgust at the thought. She kissed that good for nothing piece of horse shit, and in her drunken state enjoyed it. Despite her intoxication Aleena recalled it very clearly, he tasted amazing and he smelled like apple cider.

Aleena's fists shook in frustration, screaming she knocked the pots off the table and watched as they smashed on the floor. The withered roots caught fire under her gaze, and smoldered on the floor. Writhing like dying snakes. Realizing her crime Aleena fell on her knees, new tears forming fresh paths on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She could hear the plants crying out in agony. Putting the fires out Aleena took the bulbs and potted them in fresh soil. "Forgive me."

Aleena touched the soil; sparks coursed through it and touched the bulbs. Fresh roots started to push their way up from the earth. It did not take long for new blooms to form. Their vines wrapped around Aleena's fingers, hugging them and trying to cheer her up. They forgave her for her outburst, for almost killing them. This was the one thing that Aleena loathed about herself, if she did not rein her temper, she could easily kill someone without intending to. And she did hurt someone only a couple months after leaving her cult. It had been bloody, and the screams still haunted her. She could kill an animal. But no matter how evil, Aleena could never kill another human being, not on purpose anyway.

Running her fingers through her tangled copper mane, Aleena shook her head. How could she be so weak? It wasn't as if Shadowman had done more that kiss her, but his shadow, Aleena shivered at the thought of its touch. She needed to get a hold of herself. She couldn't let this disgusting animal get to her. She just couldn't, it would be admitting to defeat before the fight had even started. Aleena walked over to the small sink in the back of the shop and wetted her face. Trying to bring down the red in her eyes, and make the tear tracks go away. It worked for the most part; at least no one had been here to see her few hours of weakness.

As if on cue she heard the chimes on the door sing their song. Aleena cursed herself for not locking it, "Miss Malone?!"


	11. The Carnal Delight

Aleena's brow furrowed. It was that waitress from yesterday. What was her name? Tia? Teri? Tiana? Tiana! That's her name. "Aleena, are you here? I wanted to invite you to go dancing with Lottie and me."

Aleena hurried and cleaned the rest of her face, and unrolled the sleeves of her dress, hiding her tattoos. Tiana walked in to find her sweeping up the remains of the pots. "What happened?"

Looking Aleena pulled an innocent face. "I was coming downstairs, and I wasn't watching where I was going. And lo and behold I knocked down my plants."

Tiana smiled and kneeled down to pick up the bigger pieces of the pot. A few minutes later a blonde southern belle walked into the kitchen. "Tia, did you find her. Is she coming to my masquerade?"

The blonde girl stopped and took in Aleena for the first time. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Charlotte Le Bouf."

Aleena blinked a couple times; she was very loud and hyper. Most of the time she had a tendency loathed anyone like that, but despite that Aleena couldn't help but smile at her and extend her hand to shake Charlotte's. "Malone, Aleena Malone."

Once Tiana and Aleena had managed to pick up the shards Aleena stood up. "You know what, dancing does sound wonderful. I haven't danced since I lived in Spain."

Charlotte squealed. "Oh, did you meet any men."

Aleena flushed at the thought. "You could say that. Spaniards can be quite the romantics."

The blonde belle jumped up and down on the balls of her feet. "Did you fall in love?"

The smile on Aleena's face dropped. "In love is such a strong word. In lust well that seems more ….appropriate."

Tiana gaped at her. "Are you saying that you are not a…a?"

Aleena smirked. "Oh that? I lost that part of me while in Italy."

Charlotte was shocked at the calmness of this woman. "And, what was it like?"

Squirming a little at the memory Aleena flushed an even deeper red. "I can't describe it well, but it was the most luscious thing I've ever sampled in life."

Tiana was in complete shock, while Charlotte leaned forward taking in every word. It was said that women were not meant to enjoy sex. It was also said to be a very painful experience. But what would two virgins know of this subject. Both were taught that such an act was to be saved for marriage, but who were they to judge someone who lived worlds away from theirs? For all they could know the rumors about witchcraft having sexual sacrifices could be true. Aleena flushed again and made a quick change in the subject. "So is it a local dance hall that we are going to?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Nope, it's my birthday party. And I am throwing a huge masquerade tonight. Tiana said that I should invite you, so here we all are."

Aleena's thoughts went immediately to her ceremony masks. Charlotte smiled coyly. "And the word on the street is that a ton of bachelors are just dying to waltz a certain red head into a stupor."

Said red head blinked in surprise. "How may I ask, do you waltz someone into a stupor? I thought that could only be accomplished by a more intimate dance."

The two women stayed with Aleena for about an hour. After which they left to get ready for tonight's festivities. Aleena had decided that she enjoyed Charlotte's company as well as Tiana's. Both of them were very different, and yet they were the best of friends. While Aleena went on the search for her ceremonial mask, she chuckled at the looks on the two women's faces when she revealed she was not a virgin. Aleena sometimes forgot that outside her cult, that sex was not considered a large part of life.

Unlike many people Aleena was raised to view sex as more than an action for married couples, but as a beautiful part of life. In the world of the Celtics, a woman with children had a higher dowry than a virgin. And why would so many people view sex as a taboo anyway? It made no sense to Aleena in any way shape or form. She shrugged; well she was raised to view sex as a natural as well as an enjoyable experience. It was also used as a way to gain power for a short period of time, to heighten the strength of a spell. However, with the changing times and tastes of the people, so were their ideas and morals about sex. Sadly men remained the same, they still were as lust hungry as the ever were, just less discrete.

At the thought of men, Aleena paused, feeling blood heat, and retrace the place where the shadow had dared to touch her. She shivered, her eyes wandering to the small locked pantry, the one that held her bad habit. Feeling cold metal wire brush against her hand Aleena was distracted from the idea of a nice drink. Smiling she pulled out a copper wired butterfly mask. Tracing she fingers along the cold metal Aleena smiled wider, then she dug deeper into the crate, after pulling out a couple books. Out came a floor length forest green dress. It was her grandmother's high priestess dress. There were slits on either sides of the dress, rising up to about mid thigh. Making it comfortable when it came to movement, but still modest. It also concealed the large half moon scar just above her cleavage. However Aleena refused to hide her Celtic tattoos. She understood that many would frown upon the inked in knot and weaves. Unlike the large scar above her chest, Aleena felt no shame in her tattoos.

It was the only thing she had that was even close to some form of a costume. And Aleena had attended many masquerades in her travels. She never failed to wear this mask or dress. Smiling Aleena removed her usual day clothes and stepped into the dress. Slipping the sleeves over her ink coated arms. Zipping up the back she spun, the fabric twisted around her legs, snapping noises of electrical shocks could be heard. As if the electric pulses in the material were trying to mimic her beating heart.

Letting loose a string of laughter, Aleena kicked her right leg up high into the air and spun around, she fell back into a nearby chair and kicked both her legs into the air, doing the splits. Something about this garment made Aleena feel seductive and dangerous, like a black widow, spinning a web. Seeing that Miss Le Bouf's party would not be for another few hours, Aleena took off the dress and put on a black silk robe. While tying the robe off, she made her way to the back part of the shop to a locked door.

Opening a nearby dresser she extracted a key and unlocked the door. Aleena skirted around in the pitch and then she sat down. Taking a deep breath she snapped her fingers. A circle of candles sprung to life around her. The lighting caused Aleena to look transparent and ghost like; her venom eyes looked like green tinted glass orbs. Peace and tranquility entered her mind within seconds, her eyes glowed brighter and brighter. The fire of the candles danced and reflected in her eyes, and her hair moved without the aid of wind. Lifting her head up, Aleena released all the breath in her body. The candles flickered out, leaving the robed woman in the dark with a smile on her face.


	12. Kicking Things Up

Tonight was the perfect night for an outside party. Charlotte thought so, the weather had been slightly humid, but at the last minute a cool wind swept through and took away the moist air, making everything warm, but breathable. Charlotte was wearing a poufy, floor length, white princess dresses. The mask that adorned her face was white with light pink lace decorating the edge. Beside her was Tiana, who was wearing a slimming golden dress, which Charlotte had loaned to her. On her face was a black mask, which was flecked with gold so as to match the dress she wore. Both stood waiting for their new friend to arrive. It was getting late and worry was slowly etching lines into their faces.

Across the large courtyard stood Facilier, he was wearing an old fashioned solider uniform and a Guy Faux mask. Underneath the porcelain disguise he wore a smug look, as his violet eyes darted around the party taking in every person, sizing each of them up for future reference in case he ever came upon them in the streets. He smirked at the stupidity of all of them. One day, one by one they would be led to slaughter, and into the clutches of his friends on the other side. Suddenly a silence swept over the party goers.

Facilier blinked, his lips turned into a thin line. The scent of coffee and brown sugar wafted around him. Turning he could feel his mouth drop slightly. There she stood, right at the steps. Tattoos on display and her head held high. She looked as if she had not even been shaken by the events of the night before. Aleena wore an emerald green, floor length dress. With slits down either side, her mask was fashioned with bronze wires, glittering gems hung at the edges, catching the light, making small rainbows on her cheeks. Aleena had also pulled hair back, using a bronze comb with a dragon crest on it. Spotting Miss Le Bouf, she skirted around the dance floor; ignoring the stares and whispers of the party goers.

Facilier eyes snapped almost immediately to the young witch's legs. Which darted out from the folds of her dress as she moved, he could not tear his eyes away from the little enchantress. Aleena paused, just before she was about to embrace Tiana. Her eyes landed on Facilier, they narrowed and seethed with rage and unadulterated revulsion. Before anybody could take full notice of Aleena's sudden change in mood, she turned her full attention to Tiana and Charlotte. This was the first time Facilier had ever seen Aleena show a true smile. It lit up her face, and brought warmth to her venomous eyes.

Through most of the party Aleena was either dancing or in conversation with Tiana. Facilier smirked when he saw a look of boredom on her face while being lead through a waltz, with yet another man. The Doctor was in a form of shock, he expected the men to back away from her after seeing her extensive body art. But that didn't seem to matter; her poise and charm caused them to over look the only physical offense. She was calm, not even sparring Facilier a glance. Finding that the energy needed to worry about him was a mere waste.

Feeling the must to kick things up a little, Facilier slowly but deliberately made his way across the dance floor, his shadow following his lead. A slow pulsing beat was starting up in the band. Aleena had her back to him, talking with Charlotte. Charlotte stopped talking mid sentence and giggled, unaware of whom hid behind the smiling mask. Aleena turned to face her new pursuer. The smile on her face dropped slightly. Facilier smirked, his eyes expressing a challenge. An angry glint appeared in Aleena's eyes. Smiling even more the Doctor extended his hand, allowing her to grasp it. Her eyes issued every possible warning against hurting her. Even though Facilier was not in touch with the elements, he could still feel the energy emanating from Aleena, she was not going to take any chances.


	13. The Appache

To any other person, Aleena looked at ease and comfortable in the arms of her newest dancing partner. But both knew the truth hiding in her venom eyes, as they bore into the violet irises of the Shadowman. For a second Aleena felt her heart speed up its beats, however she did not understand why. Nor did she want to.

A guitar started to accompany the thudding beat of the drums. Facilier smirked from under his mask and ran his gloved hands down either side of Aleena. Refusing to show any form of vulnerability, she waited for his hands to halt at her waist. Smirking, Aleena placed her hands over his and swung her upper body back. Coming up, Facilier took her right hand and spun her out, and then back. Enveloped in the Doctor's arms, Aleena felt a surge of anger. Wrenching her hand from his grip, she moved to smack him. Catching her hand, Facilier spun her around, pressing her back against his chest.

Leaning down he whispered in her ear. So that only she could hear. "Pride works frequently under a dense mask, and will often assume a garb of humility."

Aleena was sure to keep a smile about her face. "Virtue has a veil, vice has a mask."

Spinning out of his grasp, she tried yet again to cause him pain. But that proved unsuccessful, catching Aleena's hand Facilier forced her back "Touché."

Facilier unexpectedly grabbed her leg and lifted it up around his waist and dipped her. This caused Aleena to let out a gasp of surprise. She bit her lip, when he began to run his fingers across her skin, giving her goose bumps. Aleena could almost hear the smug smile in his voice. "You seem excited, Cherie."

Snarling, she snapped. "That is merely your vivid imagination."

The Doctor shook his head, and pressed his thumb into her neck, feeling her pulse. "Your heartbeat tells me otherwise."

Using her free leg, Aleena swept it out and put all her weight on the one foot. Wrenching her captured leg free, she gave Facilier a swift kick in the abdomen. Causing him to reel back, Aleena was about to leave the dance floor. But she felt her wrist suddenly shackled. Turning she found herself held firmly in place by Facilier's shadow. The creature smiled wickedly at her.

Seeing a lighted party torch, Aleena focused on the burning flame, the torch fell all of sudden. It landed on the pavement, a few centimeters away from the shadow; causing it to recoil, hiss, and then retreat. The little distraction caused by the shadow, gave Facilier enough to regain his composure. He was about to grab Aleena's hand and yank her back. To his surprise Aleena did not push him away. She spun into him, and then pushed him down onto his knees.

Aleena could feel her power over the Witch Doctor. Smirking she placed a carful hand under his chin and lifted his face up, bringing the rest of his body up as well. Before he could reach his full height, she pressed her lips to his ear and hissed. "To me is seems that a certain Doctor cannot be discrete about his carnal desires."


	14. A Vixen's Past

A deep throated laugh seemed too bubble from Facilier's concealed lips. "It seems that we are both at fault, wouldn't you say Cherie?"

Placing his long fingered hands around Aleena's waist he dipped her one last time. The dance was over, and the band played its last note. For the few seconds they both held the position they were in, both glaring with the familiar cold loathing in their eyes. Slowly the Doctor brought Aleena up. Both nodded curtly to each other and then went their separate ways, Facilier back to the shadows and Aleena, back amongst friends.

The small group of men who had danced with Aleena, glared at Facilier. Seeing him as competition, they all suddenly felt as if they owned the copper haired woman. Hardly any of them even bothered to know her name. Facilier, feeling the glares stopped and eyed the men. Though they could not see his face, his eyes were still in plain sight. He knew why the other looked at him, none of them dared to try anything other than a waltz with Aleena. Smirking Facilier ducked back into the shadows, feeling smug. He watched Aleena a bit longer, wondering if she was aware of the effect that she had on the common man. Noticing a small smirk playing on her lips, he watched as she eyed the group of men nearby. It was perfectly obvious that Aleena was aware of exactly what she could do to men. And though Facilier did not know, she used that to her advantage.

Though Aleena had her personal morals, she was vixen, a snake charmer so to speak. To her, men did not deserve her respect. They received enough from society as it is. Through seducing men, Aleena managed to fund herself. Expensive gems an attempt to woo were used as travel funds. Elegant ball gowns used to entice her were used to pay for food and boarding. Priceless jewelry an attempt to court her was cashed in to pay for books, cauldrons and the extra comforts in her life. Aleena had owned many fine items, but she never treasured them, she merely used them to live her preferred life of independence. And to make that possible, Aleena had broken many hearts; been the cause of several romance scandals involving men of high status. But she always preformed the acts in a cunning fashion, making it so that she would not and could not be punished.

However, Aleena had known finery as a child and was accustom to it until the death of her grandmother. If one were to check her ancestry, they would find that her blood was pure Celtic. Her bloodline led back to several important figures and some of them were of royal blood but after the disownment of her cult. All funds and royal titles had been dismissed from her. However, in marriage she was still viewed as a form of mild royalty, though that no longer meant anything. Aleena had a scroll that had her family tree written on it. It was as heirloom, it meant nothing now but it had been held by every member of her family at least once. And at times if she was lucky, she could feel their spirits imprinted on it.

The party ended around midnight, and Aleena was slowly making her way home. She had managed to steer clear of the devil's cup. She secretly thanked Facilier for being there, it kept her in check, and her pride forced her to avoid anything that could cause her to become even the slightest bit impaired. At the moment she was walking barefoot, her feet to sore to handle one more minute in heels. Stopping, Aleena dug her toes into the dried earth, sighing happily. A sudden longing began to course through her. A vast amount of untamable energy ripped through Aleena's body like a thousand flying daggers. Tonight was the perfect night to brew concoctions; it was a good night with the moon at its peak, her energy ready to tame the elements of the mystical arts. Aleena was aware of how disturbing her smile was, but she wore it still as she walked home.


	15. Property, in a sense of the Word

The next day Aleena spent most of her time inside, due to the searing heat wave that had swept over city. Most of the natives were outside, unperturbed by the heat. But Aleena, with her fair Irish skin remained inside to avoid burning to a crisp. She spent the day thinking about her first lesson with Mama Odie tonight. Her mind also wandered to the activities from the night before.

As she sat behind her counter watching people go by, she berated herself for feeling some form of lust for a certain witch doctor. But she couldn't deny the man knew how to charm a lady. Aleena twisted her fingers through her crimson mane in self annoyance. The maiden forbid if she started to feel a lust towards that man, a demon in disguise.

Aleena's thoughts were brought to a screeching halt at the sound of the door chimes. Not paying particular attention to which her customer was she walked around the counter to greet whoever it was. "May I help you?"

She looked up and her jaw tightened at the sight of a particular pair of violet eyes. "You seem tense today ma Cherie. Perhaps I can loosen you up a bit, no?"

Fighting the blood that wanted to flow to the flesh upon her cheeks, Aleena hissed. "I thought I told you to stay away from my shop Facilier…Perhaps you need another beating as a reminder?"

The smug look of the Doctor's face stayed put. Moving forward, he brushed a stray curl behind Aleena's ear. "I relish in that idea my little witch."

Smacking his hand away, Aleena sneered up at him. "What are you up to Facilier? People like you don't come to their enemies like some dog who smells a bitch in heat."

Facilier chuckled and walked past Aleena, taking in her shop. Turning, he gave her another smirk. "Well, I do this only to annoy the men who are simply fawning over you like love sick puppies." He nodded to the window, Aleena turned and noticed a couple men sitting outside, eyeing the shop in a territorial manner. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Facilier. "So all you're doing is pissing off other men?"

Aleena didn't get it. Facilier picked up a protection pouch from a bowl on the counter. "Those gentlemen that fawn after you happen to be well off in the world ma Cherie. They are accustom, to getting whatever their little heart's desire. Personally, I can't stand people like that so I am showing them that I have what they want." He drew closer and started to stroke her hair in a fond manner, making a show of it to the men outside.

Pulling away, Aleena walked away to the work area of her shop. Smirking, Facilier followed her. When he walked into the room, Aleena shut the door. Turning she snarled. "So you are claiming me as your own?"

Facilier shrugged "In a sense of the word, ma Cherie. But it's only for show."

Aleena narrowed her venom green eyes. "Well, here is a naughty little secret Shadowman…I don't see that happening. Not now and not ever." Opening the door, Aleena did her very best to look angrier than she was, putting on a show for the men outside. She didn't do it to please them; she did it to spite Facilier. If rich men went after her in this town, and Facilier hated it she would marry one of them in the hopes of driving him mad, though of course Aleena refused to go that far. Marriage was not for her, and she loathed the idea of tying herself down to any one man.

She pointed to the exit of the shop and roared. "Now get your skinny ass out of my shop before I turn you into what you are on the inside."

Facilier eyed her and continued to smile, drawing closer he forced her to back into the frame of the door. "And what would that be, Cherie?"

Aleena eyed him up and down thinking 'king cobra' but she spat "A swine, a god awful pig!"

Placing a hand on the frame just next to the right side of her cheek, Facilier's smile grew. "Your pretty little head says differently, are you sure that I'm a swine?"

Her heart speeding up, Aleena snarled. "There is no doubt in my mind! You are nothing but a swine masquerading as a poor excuse for a human."

Shaking his head, the Shadowman lowered his head, his lips only inches for Aleena's. "Your lips say swine. But your mind thinks Cobra ma Cherie."

Aleena's fingernails dug into the wood of the frame, the hunger in his eyes had petrified her, rendering her incapable of pushing him away. Seeing this, the Shadowman smiled in triumph. "Do I make you nervous?" He leaned forward and brushed his lips along the outer edges of her left ear.

Aleena's heart beat was through the roof, but she was still defiant. But her voice was on the verge of cracking making it impossible for her to speak, causing her to wish that she was drunk in order to numb the feeling of cold failure along with the feeling of lust that poured through her veins. Not wanting to look into the Doctor's eyes, Aleena looked away, thus causing Facilier to smirk enjoying his domination over the witch before him.

Running a long finger under her chin, he gripped Aleena's chin, looking gentle to anyone other than himself and her smiling at the look of rage in the poisoned eyes of the woman. He forced his lips upon Aleena's in a hungry manner. With that forced kiss, Aleena knew that in the eyes of the men who chased her. She was now Facilier's property, and they would be terrified to even consider touching her, much less even look at her. Even if she pushed the Shadowman away now, they would still be the same if she welcomed the kiss. The fact that the voodoo witch doctor had even expressed an interest in her was threatening enough to them.


	16. Scheme

Snarling, she bit down onto Facilier's lower lip, drawing a good amount of blood. But it had the opposite effect than what she had been aiming for. The Doctor let out a hungry snarl and didn't draw away. His arms wrapped around her body pulling her even closer. Growing desperate, Aleena threw out one of her arms and summoned a large empty glass vial. It smashed into Facilier's back, forcing him to pull away.

Glaring at him, Aleena spat out his blood and wiped it from her lips. Pointing to the door, she hissed. "Get out before I take the glass and shove it down your throat, you sordid masochist."

Brushing off the remnants of the vial nonchalantly off his shoulders, Facilier exited the shop pausing he turned and called. "You can't keep fighting what you want ma Cherie. It won't be long until you come crawling to me. Begging old Facilier to ravish you in the ways no other man could!"

Screaming in frustration, Aleena grabbed a vial of plant booster and threw it at the Shadowman, narrowly missing him by that much. The contents caused some of the wall to suddenly grow thick with healthy peat moss. "That's only in your imagination you sick bastard! Now get out!" Smirking, the Shadowman took his leave. Aleena was breathing heavily, looking out the windows of her shop, she noticed several people starring at her. Some with pity and other in fear all of them seeing her as the Shadowman's property as well as his enemy.

Shaking her head, Aleena went into the back and proceeded to wash her mouth of the Doctor's blood. Facilier's promise echoing in her mind like a horrible note a choir could not hit. As long as she lived she refused to give him any pleasure, both in her failure and allowing him access to her body as if he were a lover. But now he had won himself another point in their battle, not only was he annoying the wealthy men of New Orleans. He was also working to make her life here, a lonely one. Even though Aleena had lived her life a lone wolf, she still needed the company of other humans from time to time. Now that Facilier had showed some form of interest in her, she would be avoided and feared. Something she did not want, and if Aleena were weaker the loneliness would have resolved in her going Facilier for company, which she would never allow in a million years.

Nobody came into the shop for the rest of the day after the scene Facilier had made. Some people considered it, seeing the new comer distraught and embarrassed. But the thought of the Shadowman kept them at bay, leaving Aleena quite alone. The woman shook her head and decided to close up shop and get some shopping done. Not for her potions but for food mostly. Aleena had a personal hatred for food shopping. Mostly because when she lived in the Cult, she had been taught to hunt and gather food. Not walk into a market and order it. Her people lived with the land, changing their diets based on the comings and goings of the animals and plants. Smiling at the fond memories of the past, Aleena pulled her messy hair into a bun and grabbed a woven basket from the back and set off to the market.

Aleena walked swiftly down the streets of New Orleans. Her feet kicking up warm dust around her legs, and settling on the fringes of her blue skirt. It had been so hot earlier in the day, but the sun was slowly starting to set, taking the heat with it. Aleena was relieved; she could deal with the heat. But the sun was not exactly her friend, what with her whiter than white skin.

Seeing the market area, Aleena was about to make her way over but stopped short seeing a table set up just across the street. Facilier behind it, and a man stood in front of him. Watching as the Doctor played with his Tarot cards. A smile started to grow upon the little copper haired witch's lips.


	17. Stealing

Gliding over to the table, Aleena was sure to move her body in a seductive manner. If Facilier had power over her, than she had power over him as well. She couldn't spite him in the way he spited her. She knew he was poor, and lived hand to mouth. And taking his only source of income would be a poisoned thorn in his side.

The Doctor looked up as she approached. At first he smirked, thinking she was coming to beg from him. But at the sight of her devilish smile, he knew something was up. His customer noticed his silence and turned; only to have his eyes widen and his mouth, drop a fraction of an inch. Winking at the customer, Aleena made her way behind Facilier and eyed the three cards. Laughing she draped herself around the Doctors shoulders and shook her head, her breath tickling his ear. "I see you plan on scamming this man out of money Shadowman. Is this was the great Facilier has amounted too, trickery and scams?"

Looking at the man, she drew away from Facilier and came to stand on the right side of the table. She gave the man her most charming smile, which turned the man's legs to jelly. "A handsome man such as this deserves the finest treatment I think."

At the word 'handsome' the man blushed. "Oh please miss, I'm hardly what you could handsome."

Smiling yet again, Aleena took his hand and led him away from the fuming Shadowman. "That's a load of nonsense. You humble yourself to much, Richard." Opening up the palm of Richard's right hand, Aleena inspected in and ran her fingers along its lines. "You have a long life line, and your love line is deep. Soon, very soon you will meet an enchanting young lady. She will love you without any hesitation. You will be her world, and she will be yours."

Letting Richard's hand go, Aleena smiled as he stared at it as if trying to find an image of his future. Looking at Aleena he put his hand out again. "Tell me more, please."

Putting her hands up Aleena shook her head. "Sorry sir, but one must earn a living. But I'll tell you what. Why don't you go to the café just across the street from my shop, have yourself a plate of beignets and a cup of sweet tea. And when I get back from my shopping, I'll read your palm some more, and do a Tarot reading for only three dollars. When you order be sure to the tell the waitress that your order is on me"

Richard blinked and stuttered. "That's so generous of you. Thank you."

Laughing, Aleena shook. "No, thank you! Your love story has made my day. Now the name of my shop is 'The Greenman'. The café I told you about is just across the street."

Nodding, Richard walked down the street, his gait having more of a skip to it now. Once the customer rounded the corner, Aleena smirked and turned her attention to Facilier. He glared at her, his face red and his eyes had murder in them. Giving him a smug smile, Aleena ignored him and made her way over to the market.

The Doctor followed her, fighting the urge to strangle her. Aleena stopped at a fruit stand and started picking up a few apples. Facilier came up behind her. "You stole my customer."

Pausing, Aleena turned and pulled a confused look. "Did I? Hmm well I wouldn't call it stealing. And I'm sure you've committed worse in your life." Looking at the woman behind the fruit stand Aleena asked. "Excuse me Linda? Do you have any Pink Ladies on hand, they are my favorite."

Linda nodded and pointed to a basket. Nodding her thanks, Aleena placed three apples into her basket. Looking at Facilier she asked. "I say, is the old saying true?" The Shadowman blinked. "What saying?" Smirking Aleena plucked an apple from her basket. "Does an apple a day, really keep the Doctor away?"


	18. Shadow Talk

Facilier stared; the woman had gone stark raving mad. She didn't stop there. "And if so, must one devour the apple. Or throw it at the Doctor to keep him at bay?"

A batty little smile perked up Aleena's lips. With a chuckle she turned her back on Facilier and continued her shopping."I'm afraid you've lost it ma Cherie."

Aleena paused while grabbing a small packet of strawberries. Placing the fruits in her basket, she kept her back to Facilier. Her face was contorting into a mask of rage. The Doctor's eyes widened when her fist came from nowhere. Before he could react he was on the ground, holding his busted lip. Looking up he stared at Aleena, who was cradling her hand. "What the hell is your jaw made of, Iron?"

Flexing her aching finger, Aleena glared at Facilier. Then she spat on the ground in front of him and walked away. Watching her retreating back, the Doctor stood. Passersby stared at him as he gaped at the small amount of blood on his lower lip. She had opened up the small bite that she had given him earlier. People kept staring at him. Growing angry he yelled. "What the hell are y'all looking at, huh?"

Quickly they all averted their eyes. Facilier decided to return to his emporium, dejected. That little bitch had beaten him today. Taking notice of his shadow, it was laughing at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

The Shadow held its stomach, pained by the laughs. **"I can't believe you are letting her get away with that. She humiliated you, and you are walking away tail between your legs! You're letting her charm you, you of all people!"**

Facilier opened the door to his emporium. "Shut up will you!"

The Shadow moved around upon the walls, still chuckling. **"I don't blame you, the way she moves her hips when she walks! And don't get me started on the feel of her flesh, so smooth and white as cream…"**

The glare the Doctor shot at his shadow shut it up. However at the mention of Aleena's body he couldn't help but smirk, maybe before he killed her, he could have himself some fun. The ideas of her beautiful face being soaked with tears and perhaps some blood. His or hers, he didn't care. Her body kicking with denied lust and rage. His dark fingers splayed across her milk white skin like tribal tattoos. Caressing her and driving her into a state of want, to which there was no return. Facilier knew the woman was no virgin. She was used to having control in her life; Aleena's strength was her independence. But was also her greatest weakness, without it she would be like every other woman. Domination was the way to tear her down, and what better way than to make her lust after the man she hated the most? With a smirk Facilier glanced at a particular voodoo doll on the shelf, the one with red yarn for hair and carefully sewn in marks on the fabric of its body. Its eyes glowed with a faint bottle green. He couldn't wait for its eyes to lose the glow, for Aleena's spirit to break.


	19. The Reading

Unlocking the door of her shop, Aleena looked over her shoulder and spotted Richard at the café across the street. Her hand still ached from the punch, but to hell with the pain, it felt so damn good. Better than good in fact.

Spotting her, Richard put down a tip and walked over to Aleena, just as she opened her door. Smiling, Aleena swept her arm out letting him enter "Guests first."

Richard walked into dimly lit room. "What is that smell Miss…Miss?"

Putting down her groceries down, Aleena nodded her head towards a figure on the wall of her shop. "Just some incense, and my name is Miss Malone."

Richard eyed the incense holder. "Is that the Greenman himself?"

Walking over behind the counter, Aleena smiled at him. "I see you know some Celtic mythology."

Richard took a seat on a chair in front of the counter. "My grandmother was born in Ireland."

Taking out her pack of Tarot cards, Aleena nodded. "Well that explains it then." Aleena began to shuffle the cards, much like a normal person would. But as she progressed it became more and more unique. After a while the cards began to shoot themselves up over her head, they zipped between her fingers. Soon they were practically shuffling themselves. Richard watched the cards dance in a state of awe. The Shadowman had been good, but this woman was incredible.

With the clap of her hands, the cards separated and spread themselves out. Twirling on their very tips, Richard looked up at Aleena and gasped. Her hair was starting to float in the air as if she were in water. And her eyes seemed to glow with a faint light. She caught his gaze and winked. Returning his attention to the counter top, Richard's mouth fell open. All the cards seemed to have disappeared. Looking at Aleena for answers, he found that she was now holding them in a stack in the palm of her right hand. Each card was floating just inches away from the next. Sweeping her left hand out, the cards spread out and hit the wood of the counter.

Resting her head in her hand, Aleena smiled and gestured to them. "Pick your three, and your past, present and future will be seen by me."

Shaking his head in wonder, Richard picked his three cards and handed them over. Beaming, Aleena snapped her fingers and all the cards except the ones in her hands, turned into white moths and fluttered away. Spreading out the three cards, Richard noticed that they did not have pictures on them.

The first one was a slate of stone, the second held a slowly growing flame. And the third, a pool of clear water. Richard jumped when Aleena threw a fist down onto the first card. The stone began to crack and a carving of a young boy could be seen. The boy had a smile on his face, but he was obviously poor. Aleena studied the slate and explained. "You were born in the slums of New York. Your grandmother came across the seas during the time of immigration, when Ireland was struggling to survive. She met a man who worked in one of the factories. And two years after meeting each other, they were happily married. Your father was born soon after. When your father hit the ripe age of twenty he met your lovely mother. And he instantly fell in love. Of course I'm sure you've heard the story enough times in your life so I will skip to your birth. A year into their marriage you were born."

The slate moved and showed a small rundown apartment building. Richard blinked, it was his old home. "You and your family lived in this apartment for several years. And your father was putting his money into a mining company in the mountains. When you were seventeen, your father struck something black instead of gold. Your family became very wealthy. And in the higher up society, you and your parents are called 'new money'. How am I doing so far Mr. Richard?"

Slowly, the customer nodded and gestured for Aleena to continue her reading. Focusing her attention on the second card, Aleena leaned forward and breathed into the flames, causing them to grow. Images began to move within the flames. Richard stared, recognizing several girls that his mother constantly paraded before him. In the hopes that one of them would catch his eye, he groaned at the thought. Giving him a pitiable look, Aleena spoke. "At the moment you are on ill terms with your parents. They want you to find someone to devote your life to. But you have no interest for the fillies they display before you. So you are here in New Orleans, living in your family's winter estate. Which you only plan to do for a couple more months, just to get a break from your mother's constant heckling."

The flames on the second card died out. The witch looked at her customer, waiting for him to give her the go ahead. When he did, Aleena looked at the third and final card. Dipping her pointer finger into the shallow oasis of water, she pulled it out. Richard felt his jaw drop at the sight of a lovely young girl staring up at him. Her eyes were the color of rich dark chocolate. And her lips were like smooth rose petals. Nodding in an enthusiastic manner, Aleena went on. "Don't worry yourself to long about not pleasing your parents. Soon very soon, you will find the woman you've dreamed about. As I said earlier, you will be her world and she will be yours. Her love for you will run deeper than any river. And yours will fly higher than the moon."

The water began to soak into the card. Snatching up all three cards, Aleena smiled at Richard. "Your future is blessed with happiness and love, my friend. I can assure you of that."


	20. Art Work

Richard left Aleena's shop after paying her handsomely for her reading. But in Aleena's eyes, the joy she felt emanating from him was more than enough, however she kept that to herself. Some of the people outside made the last minute decision to have look inside Aleena's store. After seeing the happiness from Richard, they felt safe entering the witch's domain. Aleena was all too happy to aid them in their day to day troubles. Some wanted advice on how to grow healthy flowers, and others wanted a cure to unbearable body pains. No matter the request, Aleena gave them her best remedies without the trickery that Dr. Facilier included in his products.

That night, after Aleena closed up shop, she made her way out to the docks in the bayou. Tonight would be her first time training with Mama Odie. Aleena was both excited and uneasy. Voodoo was considered the magic with a beat. All magic had a beat of course, but voodoo involved dancing, and singing. When performing voodoo the body had to be in tune to the mind's intent.

With the setting of the sun, the air became icy cold within seconds. No one was out tonight; the streets lay barren and dead. A fog was starting to settle into the streets, giving the city and eerie look. Feeling on edge, Aleena clutched at her neck pouch as she walked.

Every once in awhile, Aleena swore she something moving behind her, but every time she looked over her shoulder, she saw nothing. Shivering she drew the hood of the green shawl she was wearing, up onto her head. Finally she reached the safety of the docks. Seeing a man sitting on a barrel, curled up and asleep, Aleena shook her head. Reaching into a small pouch on her hip, she extracted a small wad of bills which contained at least five dollars.

Stepping onto the raft, Aleena began to steer her way through the twists and turns of the bayou. She remembered the way to Mama Odie from her last visit, so Aleena did not need to stop and ask for directions. When she reached the Mama Odie's boat, Aleena docked the raft and ascended the stairs.

When Aleena walked through the threshold of the boat, she was greeted with a strange, albeit arousing smell. It smelled very familiar to her, but she could not place her finger on it. Removing her shawl, Aleena looked around "Mama Odie!"

"Aw good child, y'all made it. Now I picked out potion I want y'all to make. I call it love potion number nine."

Aleena walked over to the gumbo pot, where the potion was cook "A love potion?"

Mama Odie looked at her "Something wrong with that child?"

"Oh, um no, it's just that those are not exactly my strong points." Aleena shrugged, she had never been one for making love potions, not long lasting ones anyway. Mama Odie stood back and eyed her up and down, causing Aleena to question if she was really blind at all. "Are you kidding Mama Odie child?"

Aleena shrugged and hung up her shawl. "Afraid not, I can make love potions, but they don't last very long."

Mama Odie chuckled. "That's because y'all make them like a stiff. When creating something to do with human emotions and desires. Y'all need to put a bit o yourself into the mixture. You need to move your body, feel passionate about what you're doing."

Moving behind her, Mama Odie placed her hands on her pupil's hips. "You need to move them hips, you need to loosen up. The best thing to do when making love potions is to think of someone or something that caused you to feel passion. Drink in all that you experienced. Pour yourself into the melting pot child."

Aleena chuckled, and mumbled. "I really don't have a moment that I can think of that involves me being in love Mama Odie."

The old woman laughed. "That's a bunch o bull child. I hear things even though I live all the way out here. I hear tell that a certain man has taken a shine to you."

At mention of said man, Aleena felt enraged. "A man you said was bad business."

Mama Odie shook her head. "That don't mean that you can't enjoy yourself child. Or that you can't use it to your advantage when making art. Potions are as much of an art as is painting or writing. And art is an outlet for pain, anger, sadness, love, _unwanted desire_._"_

Aleena stared at her. "Are you implying something?"

Putting a leathery hand on Aleena's shoulder Mama Odie chuckled. "Only if there is something to imply" Mama Odie looked up at the young woman. "Is there something to imply Miss Red?"

Abashed, Aleena cried. "Hell no not now or ever."

Walking over the other side of the gumbo pot, Mama Odie snapped her fingers. The potion was and was replaced with a piece of paper. "These are the ingredients; all you have to do is make a suitable potion, strong and long lasting. You will need to find your own beat to create it. Movement is crucial, and if you feel y'all need to sing go right ahead."

Nodding, Aleena began to take off her shoes. Then she walked over to a cabinet and started to pick out all the ingredients on the list. Kneeling down, Aleena lit the fire bellow the pot, bringing the small amount of water to a boil. Feeling her heart speed up, she threw her hands up into the air. The boiling water shot out of the gumbo pot, taking the form of a man. Aleena dipped her hands into a small bowl of clean water. The water clung to her hands and froze over, like icy blue gloves. Turning to the water puppet, she summoned it forward.

The water puppet ran a finger down her cheek. Snapping her fingers, the puppet picked her up and took hold of her left leg. It dipped her back; Aleena grabbed one of the many ingredients and pressed it into the dummy. As she continued her work with the potion, Aleena began to lose herself in the sensation. Her eyes ended up being almost closed. She went on instinct.

When she added the last ingredient to the potion, she and her puppet were holding each other. The water had long since changed color; it was now a dark blend of purple and blue. The colors swirled around each other but they never missed together. Aleena was on the verge of returning the potion to the pot. However she stopped short. The water puppet stared down at her. Its face resembled Facilier as well as its build. Seeing Mama Odie moving around to examine the puppet Aleena pushed it into the pot, hoping that her teacher had not seen the embarrassing image which somehow painted itself onto her work.


	21. Savior

Mama Odie gave the potion a carful sniff. "It smells alright, the color is unusual, but y'all are an unusual child. I must say that was an interesting way of putting some music into your potion."

Aleena nodded. "Thank you Mama Odie."

After the inspection of Aleena's potion, they sat down and shared a cup of tea. They talked quite a bit, mostly Mama Odie asked questions about Aleena's travels, which Aleena spoke of in heavy detail. She even talked about some of the scandals that she had caused within higher society. Mama Odie found no insult in them, mostly humor. Her student was quite the trouble maker, but despite that the girl had a good heart. The only time the claws came out was when her independence was threatened. The two women talked further into the night. After about an hour on conversation, Aleena stood and grabbed her shawl. "I thank you again Mama Odie for teaching me your ways of voodoo."

Mama Odie smiled and waved a hand, dismissing the thanks. "It's nothing child, you are a good student."

Aleena reached the docks without any troubles. It seemed as if a heavier fog had settled onto the city. After tying up the wooden raft to the dock, Aleena made her way home drawing her shawl more around her bare arms. For some unexplained she felt on edge. Something was defiantly watching her. She stopped dead in her tracks at least five times and wield round. Aleena damned herself for not bringing a knife with her on this night.

When Aleena stopped for the sixth time, she saw something. And that something swooped down upon her. In one motion, Aleena was pinned by her neck to the side of a house. Air was instantly cut off from her lungs, causing her to gasp. Her shawl fell into the dirt and was trampled to the ground by the feet of her assailant. "Hola little senorita, remember me?"

Aleena focused her attention on the face of the man before her. "Anton?"

At his name, Anton smiled "Si, it is good that you remember me."

His hands closed harder around Aleena's throat, practically crushing her neck. "What are you doing here?"

Another cruel smile grew on his lips "Avenging the broken heart of my master that a certain Irish whore broke so long ago."

Clawing at his hands Aleena managed to ask "Your master?"

At her question she was dropped into the dirt. No sooner had she lifted her head, that she was backhanded across the face. "You don't remember? You don't remember Adolfo? The man who you promised to marry? The man you left with a broken heart? The duke of Spain, that fell head over heels for the common slut that you are?"

Anton aimed a kick into her stomach, causing Aleena to crumple and pull into fetal position. She could feel the blood bubbling up onto her lips painting them a rusted scarlet color. Anton grabbed Aleena by the hair and wrenched her upward. "I am going to break you, you heartless bitch. I am going to take something from you."

The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head. Aleena tried to tap in her magic, but something was stifling it. Her eyes searched out the source, and she found it, a circle of salt lay around her. Anton smiled at the looked over fear in her eyes. "Yes, yes Adolfo told me of your, how shall I say it heathen gift? I tested so many to make sure this would work on you."

As he said this he began to undo his pants. Aleena turned her head away, screaming in her head in terror. Anton grabbed her and aimed the gun at her head. "You will do it, and if you bite I will load your pretty little head with led."

Despite the threat, she turned away and covered her head with her arms. Doing so caused her to be knocked across the face with the gun. Aleena lay sprawled on the ground, almost out of the circle. She attempted to crawl out, but Anton grabbed her "Oh no you, don't!"

Taking her by the hair he forced against the wall. Aiming the gun at her, he hissed. "Do it, do what you are best at!"

Aleena kept her mouth shut and looked past Anton in desperation. Her eyes fell on a familiar figure, which was making his way towards her. Facilier pressed a finger to his lips, and winked. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this. But beggars couldn't be choosers. Aleena focused her attention on Anton. She heard a sickening crunch and Anton feel before her feet, bleeding from the head, his eyes open and dead to the world. Dr. Facilier stood over him and looked down at Aleena, who stared back, her eyes wide in shock.

Facilier blinked down at her, and then he extended his cane to her. Aleena grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. Shadow picked up Aleena's shawl and placed it on her shoulders. Placing a finger under Aleena's chin, Facilier inspected her injuries. "Come along Cherie, let's get y'all cleaned up."

Putting an arm around the scarlet witch's shoulder, he steered her to his emporium. When they got there, Shadow pulled out a chair for Aleena. Who took it without a word, a little shaken from what had happened. She heard Facilier moving a couple bottles around in another room. He returned and kneeled down in front of her. He lifted up her head, eyeing where Anton had attempted to choke her. "There is going to be lil bit of bruising in the morning Cherie."

Aleena was silent. Shaking his head, the Shadowman looked at her face. "Just a couple o cuts and bruises, something you can fix I am sure."

Turning her face towards him, Aleena stared into his eyes. "This doesn't change anything."

This caused Facilier to smirk. "My sentiments exactly Cherie; however I am not one to stand by and watch a woman get raped. Not really my style."

His statement earned a laugh from Aleena. "Glad to see that the good Doctor has some form of decency."

Facilier grabbed a towel from the table and dipped it in a bowl of water he had brought with him. Gently, he grasped Aleena's chin and began to wash away the dirt and blood. When he hit an open wound, Aleena flinched slightly. "So are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Eyes narrowed, Aleena snapped. "What makes you think it was personal?"

Facilier turned her head and began to clean away more blood. "Your lil reaction just told me Cherie."

With a sigh Aleena mumbled. "I've caused a series of scandals in my travels let's just say Aldofo was my most bitter and powerful ex lover."

Chuckling, the Doctor washed away the last of the blood on Aleena's face. Taking away the bowl of now dirty water, Facilier called over his shoulder. "Would you like a drink?"


	22. Almost There

**Hope you like it, something crazy happens**

She eyed him as he walked into the other room. When he came back, he was no longer wearing his top hat. Aleena couldn't help but let a giggle pass her lips. Facilier heard it and looked up as he sat down, placing a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. "Do I amuse you?"

Leaning back in her chair, Aleena smirked. "Your hair does."

Facilier raised an eyebrow. "My hair amuses you?"

Suppressing another laugh, she shrugged. "It resembles a rat's nest."

Pouring a small amount of wine into the glasses, he handed one to Aleena. "That's not very polite Cherie, especially to the man who saved your life."

Swirling the red wine in her glass, Aleena sipped it, finding it to her liking. "We agreed that would change nothing in our relationship."

"And yet here you are having a drink with me in my humble abode."

Aleena's lips pulled into a crooked smile. "I hardly ever turn down a free drink, Shadowman."

Leaning forward, resting his chin in his hand, Facilier questioned. "Does that mean if I offer you a drink, you would come and visit me?"

Aleena looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook her head. "That would change our relationship Facilier wouldn't it?"

Giving her his own crooked smile, Facilier shrugged "Perhaps, and then again perhaps not."

At his words, the Shadowman got up. Slowly he made his way behind Aleena. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he began to massage them. Leaning forward he whispered. "Maybe you'd like it if our relationship changed."

Aleena fought back the urge to close her eyes in pleasure, as the Doctor's breath played across the sensitive flesh of her throat. Sensing this, Facilier chuckled. He ran his long fingers through Aleena's hair. Leisurely, he pressed his lips against Aleena's throat, causing her to take in a sharp breath. Smirking he nibbled her neck and sucked on her skin, leaving a small love bite. Facilier could feel the vibration in her throat with his lips, something that was mix between a purr and a moan. Pausing he whispered in her ear. "Do you like that Cherie?"

She refused to respond, not wanting to give in to what he was doing. Not wanting to let him know the sudden warmth and wetness he inspired between her thighs. Letting lose another chuckle, Facilier began to trail small kisses down from Aleena's ear to her shoulder. Smiling he began to pull at the fabric that covered Aleena's shoulders. As he continued with leaving behind his love bites, Facilier's hands began to stray, he started to splay them across Aleena's chest. When he squeezed he managed to receive a moan from the woman before him.

Taking hold of her chin, he kissed up to her lips. While he accomplished in getting a kiss from Aleena, Facilier moved his hands down to her legs. Which were crossed, moving his hands up and down Aleena's thighs, he pulled them apart. The Doctor pressed his tongue into Aleena's mouth, and began to wrestle with hers. Smirking he brought his right hand onto her crotch and lavishly massaged her.

Aleena's moans were muffled by Facilier's lips as he continued his work. Pulling his lips away he murmured. "Does this change our relationship?"

As he said this, his other hand traveled into the realms of Aleena's skirts. Without any hesitation, he slammed one long finger into her heat. And soon he added another finger, pulling in and out.

Coming to her senses, Aleena shot out of her chair. And away from the Shadowman, before he could pull her back. She was already out the door. Facilier watched the door and started to laugh. His laughter echoed throughout the emporium. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he licked them slowly. One thing's for sure, she tasted delicious. Licking his fingers clean, Facilier retired to his bedroom, high fiving his Shadow as he went.


	23. Turn the Tables

**Thank you all for your reviews so far, they are amazing. And I am glad you support my story so much. Hope you like this one.**

Outside the emporium, Aleena was already halfway home. Her mind was brimming with anger and humiliation. Causing her to be unaware to her surroundings, despite that her feet carried her down the path at a swift pace. She could feel some of her liquids running down her legs. Stopping, Aleena's hands flew up to her neck; she pressed down on it and grimaced at its tenderness.

Angry tears snacked down her face as she began to walk again. The anger was directed at herself as well as the Shadowman; Aleena had allowed herself to fall under his spell. She gave into his charisma; she could feel some pieces of her heart breaking due to her shame. She could feel a slow wave of depression wash over her like the briny waves of the sea. "Bastard" Aleena hissed to herself.

Withdrawing a key from the folds of her skirt, she unlocked the door of her shop. After locking the door and drawing the curtains, Aleena stripped herself of her all clothing, intent on burning everything but her shoes. Putting on her black rob, she snatched up a black candle, knife, pen, and a piece of paper. Going into the backroom she etched the word 'shame' into the wax, after that she lit the candle. Taking hold of her pen she began to write on the small piece of paper. It was list of all the things that caused her to feel shame. The spell Aleena was performing was meant to take away her shame, without shame she could regain some pride. Connecting the pen to paper she began her list of shames. _I feel shame for the lust I feel towards Dr. Felix Facilier; tonight I committed an act against my better judgment. I showed fear as well as weakness. The man is cruel twisted fiend, a devil dressed in fine garb. Let my lust burn as well as my shame in the flames._

After writing her shames, Aleena placed the paper over the burning wick of the candle. As it smoldered she threw the paper into the fire pit in the middle of the room. When the fire was fully alive, Aleena tossed her clothes into the blaze, feeling regret for burning her favorite shawl. Watching the flames, Aleena spoke in a monotone voice. "There is no room for you in my heart, burn to ashes before my eyes. And with you dies your hold on me."

The flames died suddenly, going to the pit Aleena scooped up the ashes and went out back to her small garden. Bringing her hands to her lips, she blew away the ashes of her shame into the winds. When Aleena was sure that the winds had done their duty, she went back inside. Determined to scrub her skin raw, hoping that would be enough to remove the sensation of Facilier's pianist fingers on her skin.

Going upstairs Aleena drew herself a hot bath. Picking up a vial of fresh lavender and rosemary she poured it into the steaming water. Removing her robe, she stepped into the water and lowered her body, allowing the water to caress her like…like 'like Facilier.' Aleena's eyes shut tighter. 'Shut up!' she hissed inside her head. Taking a wash cloth from the side of the tub, she rubbed it over a bar of soap. Then she began to scrub her body tilled she milk white flesh turned as red as raw meat.

Reaching her hand underwater Aleena proceeded to rub her sensitive area. Wanting to rid it of Facilier had induced. It hurt like hell, but she was persistent. As she cleaned herself, her mind wandered. Within a couple minutes Facilier somehow crept in. The thought of his hands touching her, the way he caressed her. His lips and teeth doing wonderful things to her flesh, Aleena squirmed in pleasure at the thought. But her better judgment screamed at her. Growling in frustration she rested her head against the walls of the tub. She couldn't deny it any longer; she craved Facilier like Eve did the forbidden fruit.

Aleena had been with many men in her life, all of them she had her way with. But none of them ever pleased her, even when they went further than Facilier had. But even with so little, Aleena couldn't get his touch out of her head. Even the thought of him caused her to be suddenly aroused. However, she couldn't let him know that. It would ruin her, and he would continue to taunt her. A smile began to grow upon Aleena's lips as an idea grew in her head. She thought out loud to herself. "I can't fight him like I thought I could, but I can come at it at a different angle. Perhaps level the playing field."

Aleena knew how to play seductive; she had done it many times in her life. Even if Facilier had some form of control over her, she could return the favor. Wrap him around her little finger. She would have to be cunning though; she could not let him know what she was up to. The trick with men that were assumed untouchable was to seduce them without them knowing that they were being seduced. Aleena was aware she could not do so in public. She needed to commit such an act in privacy. Maybe she could stop by Facilier's emporium and join him in a drink. Turn the tables on him; give him a taste of the medicine he had been force feeding Aleena.

And perhaps, perhaps she could satisfy her desire for him. Who knows, maybe bedding him once would remove all desire, maybe she only wanted Facilier because he was something she told herself she could not have because it would destroy her pride. If she could perk Facilier's interest and make him want her, then she would be the dominant. And in doing so, it would be Facilier who was humiliated and not her. At that thought, Aleena's smile grew larger. "Yes, that sounds just perfect." Taking in a large sum of air, she lowered her face into the bath water, disappearing from sight.


	24. Rumors

**I really wish I could draw a picture of Aleena, but alas I'm a writer and not a drawer.**

The next morning, Aleena spent some time at the Duke's café where Tiana worked. She ended up sitting there for quite a while, giving Tiana some company while she worked. While her friend continued to serve tables, Aleena's mind wandered. She had come up with her scheme last night while sleeping. If she wanted Facilier to crave her, she needed him to become jealous. And what better way than to be in the company of the men he claimed to hate. That morning she had done the dirty deed of starting a rumor right after she sent a reply to one of the men, who had asked her almost a week ago to join him for dinner at his home.

And she assumed that the rumor would have reached Facilier in the market place by now. With a coy smile, Aleena sipped her iced tea. Tiana was passing by and took notice. "What you smiling about?"

Aleena glanced up at her. "Oh nothing, the tea is just making me giddy."

Tiana nodded slowly, wondering how much sugar had made its way into that tea. Shaking her head and laughing silently. She went over to bus another table. Two older women were chatting close by. "Apparently that herbalist is going to be having dinner with Mr. Ryder tomorrow night."

Tiana paused at her work and listened in, hearing the laughter of the second lady. "I'm surprised Mr. Ryder has given that woman any attention. Were you not told of the scene that happened yesterday in her shop?"

Slowly Tiana began to stack the dirty plates into her arms, taking as much time as she could. "No what happened?" The first gossip asked. "Well, Mrs. Linder told me over tea that the Shadowman came into her shop and started riling her up. She seemed right angry, is what Mrs. Lander said. She also said that she took him into the back room and were gone in there for quite a while. Then they came out, and right there they kissed each other!"

The second gossiper gasped over dramatically. "No!"

Tiana could hear one of them picking up a cup and taking a sip. "Yes!"

Gagging with disgust the hag exclaimed. "Who in their right mind would ever want to touch that street urchin?"

Their voices died down to more of a whisper. "I hear tell that Ms. Malone is no virgin. I doubt any witches are. But the way she parades herself around the town is disgraceful. And to kiss someone like him is a scandal! How Mr. Ryder could even consider that harlot to be proper is beyond my comprehension. Oh waitress! Could you bring me another cup of tea please?"

Tiana's face was livid as she filled the hag's glass. How dare she talk that way about Aleena! That girl did not deserve to be gossiped about like that, more so when she sat not five feet away from those bitches drinking the same brew of tea as they were no less. But Tiana bit her tongue and said nothing.

While she continued about her work, she looked at Aleena, the lady was an angel. How could anyone spread such lies about her? Aleena left the café after another glass of iced tea. She may have appeared oblivious to what the hags in the café were saying, but she heard their entire conversation. And she expected nothing less of them. But what surprised her was the look on Tiana's face as she listened in. She was in such a rage and looked to be on the verge of biting their heads off. Thankfully she did nothing of the sort; Tiana shouldn't waste her time trying to protect someone like her. Having rumors being spread came with the territory of being a witch. Aleena was used to the abuse by now.

Suddenly, Aleena was yanked into an alleyway. She was ready to scream when a hand pressed itself against her mouth. Finally seeing her attacker, she bit down on his hand. Straightening her skirts, Aleena hissed. "What is the meaning of this Facilier?"

He looked very livid, more than Aleena. "I hear rumors that you are the arm candy of Basil Ryder."

"Not the arm candy bit, but I am joining him for dinner at his manor tomorrow evening." Aleena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you care?"

Facilier snarled. "I don't!" Smirking Aleena raised a pencil thin eyebrow. "Then what drove you to attack me?"

Facilier violet eyes narrowed, but then he chuckled. "I just wanted to see if you're still feeling the effects of last night."

Aleena narrowed her eyes defiantly. "You put something in the wine, and I was distressed by my attack last night."

Leaning forward, the Shadowman smiled down at her. "Oh I did nothing to that wine chere. Those little pleasure filled moans were all you."

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, almost out shinning her hair. Facilier smirked. "I think they sounded like this, Mmmmm ooooh aaahh."

With a hiss of rage, Aleena attempted to knee Facilier in the groin. But he blocked her. He continued with his teasing. "I didn't think someone like you could make such lovely sounds like that."

Hands balled into fists, Aleena hissed. "Well, at least you won't get any further than you did last night. If dear Basil is sweet, maybe I'll give him more than what is within the folds of my dress."

Seeing the rage in Facilier's eyes Aleena laughed. "Oh you are jealous aren't you? You can't stand the idea of a rich and lovely gentleman getting everything that you can't have."

Facilier suddenly took hold of Aleena's shoulder. "That man is far from being a gentleman and even further from being lovely."

Bringing up her arms, Aleena broke Facilier's grip. "Despite that, he is a far better prospect than you. You work with devils and kill to pay off your debt. I'm not stupid Facilier."

Turning she started to leave the alley. "And yet one of your affairs almost caused your death last night. And I know you know what would have happened if I had not been near enough to hear your cries for help."

That statement caused Aleena to pause. Slowly she turned to look at the witch doctor. She was slightly shocked by the concern in his voice. Then she chuckled. "Don't try to sound concerned for my safety Facilier; it does not suit you." Aleena left the alley and proceeded to walk home.


	25. In The Mist

Facilier watched her retreating figure; he felt a sense of success. He felt he had struck a nerve, however he felt that little Aleena was up to something. Why was she suddenly showing an interest in the men who pined after her all of a sudden? It made no sense to him. And she seemed to be aware that Basil Ryder was the worst of them all. She was scheming little vixen.

Aleena couldn't bite back the smile on her face as she walked back to her shop. The rest of her day consisted of her helping customers by giving them some potions and doing readings for a happy couple here and there.

The next night, Aleena was sure to dress her best. She wore a semi casual dress. It fitted every curve perfectly. The dress just went down to her ankles. It was crème in color with light green designs accenting the skirt. She was just fixing her hair when Basil arrived in his car. He entered Aleena's shop without so much as knocking, completely disregarding the closed sign.

The night went by slowly; Basil was a dull creature hardly had a good conversation in him. He chatted about this and that. About things that would bore everyone but men like him. At long last the meal was over, and Aleena could go home. Basil offered to drive her, but she Aleena turned him down flat. Basil glared at the woman as she left. No ever turned him down.

Asha took her time walking. The houses in this district were so well kept and lovely. She felt anger that these fat cats sat in them while people only a few miles away struggled to put bread on the table. As she thought this, a butler walked outside and proceeded to throw a half eaten loaf of bread into the yard. "Wasteful." Aleena mumbled to herself as she walked.

Within an hour she was back in familiar territory. A sudden chill swept over her. Smirking, Aleena looked to her left finding a familiar tall figure walking with her "Evening Facilier."

Facilier glanced down at her. "Ya'll seem bored chere."

Picking up the pace, Aleena replied. "What's it to you?"

Facilier chuckled. "From your reaction, I'd say that old Basil wasn't much company."

Aleena chuckled and replied. "Oh he isn't good for conversation…Have you ever wondered how I've managed to survive on my own for as long as I have."

She sensed a smile on the lips of the Shadowman. "You're an attractive creature, you're also rather smart. I assume you are aware of the effect you have on most men?"

Pushing a stray curl behind her ear, Aleena gave a sly grin. "I am well aware of such things. And it seems only fair. Women do not have a say in the goings on in this world. And the only way they can is to play puppet master."

Facilier glanced down at Aleena; her green eyes looked wild with frustration and cunning, she was quite the little wildcat. She was conniving; Aleena could almost match Facilier evil for her own malevolence. Unlike Facilier however, she knew how to charm people to the point of blindness. She played the saint card until it lost its use to her. Aleena was like nature, both cruel and kind at the same time. That was how Facilier saw her, but Aleena still refused to kill a human being. That was the only thing that separated them.

The pair walked in an eerie silence. Mist swirling around them as if they were lost souls. Facilier's shadow fallowed close behind, clinging to the light of lamps that stood on the borders of the streets. On they walked, for what felt like forever. The silence began to bore Aleena. With a smile, she moved her hands over the mist. Slowly it rose, bending in complicated shapes to follow her thin white fingers.

Aleena remembered only a few years ago, when she had traveled to India. When she had lived in the humid country, she had learned to develop a connection with the wide variety of exotic animals that went through market. With time she could hear their thoughts and could get them to do her bidding if she willed it. Not only did Aleena learn more in the mystical arts, she also picked up some culture from India. While in the market place in one of the larger cities, she noticed a young girl dancing in the streets for coins. After giving the child some money, she was given lessons in the dance, which was called belly dancing.

Aleena's skirts swirled into the mist, sending it around her body. Her stomach moved and contracted in ways that seemed almost impossible. Her hands and arms moved like water, drawing images in the mist. Facilier watched this display with interest. She looked like a phantom as she danced, and Facilier envied Aleena in her abilities. Elemental powers were paused down by blood, not learned like the art of voodoo. The witch had the ability to learn every art possible, and open doors for herself by doing so. The Shadowman eyed Aleena's tattoos; they held no power in them. But somehow they demanded a certain respect.

Like a predator, Facilier eyed Aleena, moving around her as she lost herself in the mist. It was strange, that she did not fear him. Her eyes were closed and she danced in a most seductive manner. Aleena spun and her scarlet locks brushed Facilier's face. Causing her scent to explode and overwhelm him. As if taking notice of Facilier's presence, Aleena stopped mid step and flushed lightly. "I apologize; I tend to lose myself on nights like this. Comes with the territory of being an elemental witch I suppose."

Her face seemed so innocent at that moment, almost childlike. All traces of power gone to a sense. The Shadowman shook himself slightly to regain some composure. With a devilish smile he asked. "Now why didn't ya'll dance like that at Ms. Le Bouf's party, eh?"

At this, Aleena shoved in the shoulder with a laugh and walked further on. "Because you would have been tripped up by the weak knees you just experienced."

At long last, they came to the doorstep of Aleena's shop. Unlocking the door, she turned inside the frame to look up at Facilier. "Well thank you for escorting me home Dr. Facilier, you're better company than the boogeyman, considering the fact he is not a devilish as you."

Facilier stared into the witch's eyes, with a crooked smile. Reaching out a hand he stroked her flush cheeks. "Thank ya'll for the lovely dance darlin."

To his surprise, Aleena did not pull away. But instead pressed her cheek into his hand and gazed up at him fondly. Without thinking, Facilier slowly bent down, Aleena brushed his hands with a gentle kiss. But just as he was about to bring his lips to meet hers, she pulled away from his grasp. A devious smile on her face, chuckling Facilier was about to follow her inside. But he felt something push him back. He watched as Aleena's eyes fell on something in the doorway. His eyes landed on a broom. Bringing his eyes back to Aleena he gave her a sour look. She seemed rather pleased with herself. "Ya'll are quite the tease ain't ya?"Aleena raised an eyebrow and then laughed, with that she shut the door in the Shadowman's face.


	26. Three Times Three

With the door closed, Aleena let out a breath. She had been playing with fire there, and she had just run the risk of being burned. A smile slowly started to grow on her lips. She had him, he wanted her. The way the Shadowman had looked at her. Aleena could have cut the air; it had been so thick with lust.

Shaking her herself out of her dimwitted stupor, Aleena made her way upstairs to her bedroom. It was not a fancy place. It was simple and clean. Aleena did not spend much time in her bedroom. There was simple a mattress that was lying on the floor; two feather filled pillows, olive green sheets, and, a white handmade quilt darned with purple ivy designs. That had been lovingly stitched by her mother when Aleena had been a child, and her mother was only a few days pregnant with Hugo.

The window to the room was open, and the warm winds floated inside. Wrapping around Aleena with sweet caresses, on the sill of the window sat a porcelain bowl, which was filled to the brim with rose water. A clean washcloth lay folded beside the bowl.

Pulling her hair free, Aleena made her way to the window and cleaned her face with the lukewarm rose water. Scrubbing her face clean of the day's grime and sweat, with a sigh she pulled the washcloth from her face and set it down.

The stars shined brightly against the dark backdrop of the sky. It was a lovely night. Aleena felt at ease, even with thoughts of her schemes to throw Facilier off balance. Her mind began to wander into other regions of thought. She loved New Orleans, and she felt that in Tiana and Charlotte she had found honest friends, almost kindred spirits. Aleena always thought of settling down, halting her constant traveling. She was only 25, but she wasn't getting any younger. It wouldn't be long until time caught up with her body. And the fact that age always had a negative impact on a lady's physical features, Aleena knew that she wouldn't be able to support herself like she use to. However if she settled down and made New Orleans her permanent home, she could earn herself an honest living. Be the city's local herbalist and healer. With her abilities and vast collection of knowledge, Aleena could easily put Facilier out of business.

But, in back of her mind, Aleena felt a twang of guilt at the thought of pushing Facilier out of his lively hood. Enjoyable as it was to step on his toes. Aleena didn't have the heart to destroy him. The man was evil, but he was a man. And anything she did too him, would come back at her three times three. Even if she didn't use her abilities, smoldering his vest and knocking him about was nothing. But destroying his mind, destroying him completely, well there would be more than smoke in the air. There would be blood as well.

No Aleena could not allow herself to hurt another human, not because of her ethics, but because she herself would suffer abuse, far more terrible than what she inflicted upon her victim. A small smile grew on Aleena's lips; the game she played was childish. She knew in her hardest of hearts that she like Facilier. Man whore, smooth talker, and scam artist that he was. Aleena liked him, maybe even loved him, though when around him, Aleena made sure that the only emotion toward him that went though her mind was lust and a hatred for said lust.

But, one thing never seemed to cross her mind, that perhaps the feeling was mutual. In fact it was mutual. Across town in the darkness of his Emporium, The Shadowman was sprawled out across his bed. Facilier loathed her, but in his heart he loved her. When he saw her being attacked by that Spaniard, he felt he was prepared to do more to that sycophant that crack him over the head. And the burning of the jealousy in his heart, when he heard the gossiping hags in the market area, as they chatted about how she was spending time with someone other than himself. Facilier couldn't help it; he wanted that bewitching bitch of a woman. And he would have her, because Felix Facilier always got what he wanted in the end. No matter how long it took, Facilier was a patient man.

With a smirk, the Witch Doctor got up. Looking at his bed, his classic gator like grin painted his lips. He could just see that little Irish wench, stretched out on his bed. Eyes drunken with lust and ecstasy, her white flesh glistening with sweat from a night thick with screams and moans of pleasure, Aleena screaming his name and begging for more. Him withholding it, and making her squirm and beg like a good little girl should. Facilier had been so close to such a night, when he had taken her into his home and even managed to seduce her. His ears hungered to her cries of pleasure. His mouth watered to taste her. Over all, his body aced to feel her warm white flesh under him.


	27. Blind Rage

The next morning was a strange one. The fog that bled into the streets from the swamp did not burn off at all, it simply remained. It remained the entire morning, swirling; making the movements of the locals haunting and graceful. The older people of the city were wary, seeing this as a bad omen of sorts. However it wasn't, it was just odd weather, Aleena knew that, as did the other two magic in the territory.

Aleena spent the entirety of the day in her shop. No one came in to hear their fortunes read, no one came in to buy anything. The place was barren. Now this, this was what worried Aleena, the quiet of the streets, the silence, and the absence of life. True, this could have been caused by the presence of the unusual fog. Shaking her head, Aleena busied herself with minor chores around the shop.

She was just about to make herself a cup of tea, but there was a tap upon her door. Shrugging, Aleena stood and made her way away from the small wood stove. Straightening her skirts, she walked over to the entrance to the shop. Through the glass she saw Basil, standing, waiting for her a smug smile on his face. Rolling her eyes, Aleena opened the door. At first Basil tried to enter, but Aleena blocked the entrance. She was no mind reader. But she could see what lay in his eyes. It wasn't sex, but it was him feeling a sense of ownership over her, now that she had accepted his dinner invitation. Now, Basil seemed to think that he had a right to come into her shop without Aleena giving him audible permission "Good morning my love!"

Aleena cringed inwardly at the word 'love'. Men, one dinner date and they think they own you, ha, she belonged to no one. "I think it's a little early to be using pet names Basil."

Her statement was blunt, emotionless her exact feelings toward him. Basil ignored the statement, and again tried to step inside. Aleena, once again blocked the way. "Look, Mr. Ryder. Last night was enjoyable. The dinner was wonderful….but the conversation was sort of bland, if you get my meaning. You are kind man, but just because I agreed to one dinner invitation does not mean you can force your way into my home."

Ryder's eyes hardened. Aleena suddenly realized how much he towered over her. But she stared back into his eyes, her glare hardening. Basil gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. He placed his hand on Aleena's shoulder, digging his fingers inward. "The conversation was bland? Dearest, I don't know what you were taught about marriage, but conversation is not factor."

Yanking away from his grasp, Aleena continued to glare. "Who said anything about marriage? Are you that stupid, that you think I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

Basil took a step closer; Aleena could smell the alcohol on his breath the man had been drinking. "Look my dear, who would you spend it with, the witch doctor, a disgusting Negro? Though I suppose it would be a match, considering the fact you are devil spawn yourself! You could both share a branch when it comes time for a lynching."

'SMACK' the sound reverberated through the empty streets, bouncing off the walls. Aleena was seething, her hand drawn back and closed into a fist ready to deliver another blow. Basil was cradling his face. Aleena took a deep calming breath and grabbed him by his hair, lifting his face so that their eyes could meet. Basil had tears that had been caused by her slap. Aleena's eyes looked to a blaze with rage. Taking another breath, she held a finger very close to his face. Seething through her teeth, she hissed. "You are never to call me devil spawn again! And don't you dare insult Facilier in my presence! He is ten times the man that you are!"

With that, Aleena spat in Basil's face, and using all her strength she threw him into the dirt. Ryder lay sprawled on the ground, Aleena was about to slam the door in his face, but paused. Turning she knelt down to his level. Opening her right hand, a lively flame burned in her palm. Holding her hand to Basil's neck she added. "And don't you dare try to take out your anger on him. If you do, I will come for you in the night, and I will kill you…Do you understand?"

Basil stared, silent at first. Then he opened his mouth and yelled. "You love him don't you! You love that filthy Spook, you undignified Coal Burner!"

Angry tears had started their way down Aleena's face. Unable to stop herself, she threw herself on Basil. Letting her fists pound his face into the dirt, he cried out in pain as she continued to beat him. At this point people were coming out of their homes, to see what the commotion was about. "You close minded son of a bitch! How dare you insult me! You who come to my home drunk and stupid! How dare you!"

Blood dripped onto the ground, pooling in the earth. Aleena's hands seemed drenched in it. She would have continued if someone hadn't pulled her off Basil. She tried to run at him, wanting to maim him more than she already had. But she was held back. Basil swayed from the blood loss and stood. His nose broken and his eye blackened. He howled at Aleena. "You fucking little whore, you disgust me! You are no better than an animal! You will pay you demon monster! God will punish you!"

He screamed this as he ran down the streets, continuing to shout words of damnation. Aleena watched him as he went. Her face splashed with a little blood, and he hands dripping with it. Rolling her shoulders back, Aleena stood at full height. Slowly, she made her way inside. Closing and locking the door behind her. What had she done? There was no doubt in her the entire wealthy community would be out to get her, omitting Big Daddy Le Bouf. Lottie would never allow him to hurt one of her friends.

Across the street from Aleena's shop, a pair of violet eyes took in the endings of the scene. Facilier had missed what had caused the witch to lose her temper. But he could've sworn he had heard his name somewhere in Basil's continuous ranting. Was this all because of him, was Aleena defending him? He couldn't be sure. He could barley just make out her shape through the window of her shop, Aleena was hunched over what looked like a bowl of. She was washing the blood from her face and hands.


	28. Moment of Weakness

He continued to watch. Eyeing the entire scene, people still mingled around outside. Trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Aleena did not move from her spot at the bay window area. She didn't seem to notice the people staring at her; it was as if she were lost in a trance. Two younger ladies walked by the Shadowman's hiding place, receding into the safety of the darkened alley, he listened in. "Apparently he just showed up here. Nora told me that she heard a bit of their conversation from her house. She didn't hear much until Ms. Malone smacked him across the face. That was when she came out of the house to see what the commotion was."

The second woman nodded. "Really, what happened next?"

Shrugging the first carried on. "Well she grabbed him by the hair; Nora said she looked as if she could have plucked him right up off the ground. Then she said something about never calling her devil spawn." The lady paused for some sort of dramatic effect. "Then she told Mr. Ryder to never insult the Shadowman in her presence. Nora said that Ms. Malone claimed that the witch doctor was a better man."

The talker's companion walked in silence for a moment. "So that explains why Mr. Ryder started calling her a Coal Burner…Do you think they actually did umm, well?"

Facilier couldn't help himself; he had to interrupt this conversation, just to see if he could make these little gossipers faint. Stepping out from the shade, he stood towering over the two ladies, who could only cower at the sight of him. Both were only in their teenage years. The girl to the right looked about ready to run and leave her friend behind. Chuckling Facilier gestured to her. "It's rude to leave your friend hanging like that darlin."

The girl opened her mouth, but all that came out was a terrified squeak. Facilier took a step closer. Smiling his gator like smile, he purred. "What's wrong Cherie, cat got your tongue?"

Taking in a large sum of air, the girl still had nothing, shaking his head. Facilier took the child's chin his hand "Well then, why don't ya'll tell me what else Ryder was shrieking about, hmm?"

Nodding the girl spoke up. "He called Ms. Malone a Coal Burner."

Raising an eyebrow he prompted the girl further by gripping her chin roughly. "And what else?"

Gulping, the girl went on. "H-he called ya a Spook. And that ya made her a Coal Burner, saying she was disgrace or something like that. When he started going on about how she loved ya…"

When he heard that last bit of that sentence, Facilier released the child. Nodding to them, they ran away, attempting to put as much distance between themselves and the witch doctor. Facilier stared at the ground, his shadow watched him nearby unable to gage his master's reaction to the accusations Ryder had made. Slowly, ever so slowly Facilier smiled. When Ryder had said that, that must have been when the little witch attacked.

Turning, Facilier made his way towards Aleena's shop. People eyed him as he went, but they looked away when his violet devilish eyes caught their gazes. Aleena no longer was sitting at the bay window. She had disappeared from sight.

He was surprised to find that he was able to enter the shop. The broom sat there as usual, with the full intent of keeping dangerous magic wielders at bay. Facilier stepped right over it and entered, closing the door behind him. As he went further into the shop, it began to look more like a living space that a place of business.

Seeing a door open to the outside, he made his way over. The area outside the door was fenced, blocked from prying eyes. The entire place was overgrown with wild life, all of it thriving and alive. He was about to step outside when the door slammed. "What are you doing in my home?"

Turning, he looked over his shoulder. Aleena stood, she looked placid and calm. But in her eyes he could see the rage. She was on the verge of losing all self control. He just stared at her. Coming closer she asked her question again. "I asked you, what are you doing in my home Facilier?"

Facilier looked her over. On the outside she looked like her usual cool and collected self. But her movements were harsh and overly calculated, not really caring. Facilier took a step closer. Aleena continued to glare. He walked further forward until he stood right in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. Facilier felt as if he were in a daze, he couldn't break free of it. Very gently he placed hand under Aleena's chin, causing her to look him full in the face. She didn't resist him, but she looked slightly reluctant.

He continued to observe her, watching her eyes, to make sure she wasn't going to suddenly attack him. Facilier dipped down, and very gently place his lips on Aleena's. She stiffened, but as his hands ran down her back, lifting her so that he didn't have to hunch over. Her posture softened. Noticing this, Facilier became rougher. He swiped his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance.

Without any hesitation, Aleena allowed him access. Facilier ran his tongue along every inch of her mouth, memorizing every inch, every detail. Pulling away he began to kiss her jaw, making a trail to her neck, almost instantly finding the spot that made Aleena's knees buckle when touched. It was just on the curve where her right shoulder met her lovely neck. Facilier, smiling began to nibble at it, sucking it, leaving his mark upon her cool white flesh.

Goosebumps crawled up Aleena's skin. She shivered in pure ecstasy. What little common sense that was left within her mind, berated her for being so weak. But hang it all, Aleena didn't care. What Facilier was doing was making her light headed. Facilier smirked in a cocky manner, without any hesitation his spiderlike fingers reached around, and started to undo the buttons on the back of Aleena's dress. Opening her eyes, Aleena stayed his hands. He growled in aggravation. "Oh no ya don't chere, ya'll are in too deep now."

He attempted to return to what he was doing but Aleena smacked his hands away. Dress opened all the way, but still on. She made her way over to the stares. Turning she raised an eyebrow at Facilier, who smiled and followed her up. Closing the door behind him, Facilier spun on the spot and picked Aleena up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the window sill. Setting her down, he went to work on removing the rest of her garments. While she removed his hat, and threw it across the room. Then Aleena began to push his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, causing them to crumple onto the floor in a heap. Facilier laughed and ripped Aleena's pantyhose off along with her dress and slip.

There she sat, nothing protecting her from the man before her, completely and utterly venerable and in Facilier's eyes, more beautiful than ever. Taking her hands in his, he began to trace the tattoos on her arms. Facilier's fingers moved along her arms, until they brushed against the large half moon scar that adorned Aleena's chest. Leaning forward, Facilier ran his tongue along the scar, teasingly moving downward toward her breasts. He could hear her sweet moans as he squeezed her breasts licking them, loving them. With a mischievous smile, the good Doctor ventured lower and lower, till his lips rested just outside her warm, wet mound. Facilier flicked his tongue over the opening, sending Aleena into a region of extreme ecstasy; she attempted to close her legs. But he forced them apart as he continued to tease her.

Aleena's fingers gripped his wild black hair. Looking up at her he smiled, seeing her feral green eyes through the slits of her eyelids. "Are ya ready chere?"

She bit her lip, not responding. Shaking his head at her sudden defiance, Facilier leaned in closer to the space between her thighs. A single breath sent Aleena reeling with pleasure. Looking up at her again, he stated. "Ya gotta tell Doctor Facilier where ya'll is hurting chere."

Aleena bit down on her lower lip. Sighing, Facilier pressed his fingers against her taking her by surprise. She cried out, which was what Facilier wanted to hear. His tongue delved into her, causing Aleena to moan, on the verge of screaming in pleasure. Her long legs wrapped themselves around Facilier, begging him to go deeper. Her fingers gripped his hair. What Facilier could do to her was far beyond what she had ever experienced.

Later that night, when the sun had set, Aleena woke up, feeling something warm holding her close. Smiling, she began to close her eyes, thinking nothing of the stranger in her bed. Before he eyes shut however, something moved in front of her, a flickering shadow in the candle light. Shooting up from the bed, Aleena wield round, finding the stranger on her bed. Her eyes widened. There in her bed, only covered by a mere sheet, lay Facilier. His eyes were closed, completely unaware of Aleena. She was ready to scream like a mad woman. In her moment of weakness she had let him have her; she had allowed him access to her body!

Aleena continued to stare at the witch doctor, unable to move. Facilier groaned, suddenly awake, he opened one eye and then the next. He flashed Aleena a smug smile. Reaching out his hand he grasped her. "Lie back down with me chere."

The witch was in shock. With a smile, Facilier pulled her down. Having her rest her head upon his chest. Aleena could feel his heart as it thudded softly against her cheek. He ran his hands up and down her shoulder and back. Sometimes playing her hair, taking her chin in hand, he looked into Aleena's eyes. With a smile he kissed her on the lips. Pulling away he whispered. "Ya'll are mine now, ya hear me? Any man come after you I'll kill him." That statement out there, and all Aleena could do was stare. He had her, and she was terrified for the first time in her life.


	29. Branded

Taking in a large sum of air, she pulled away from his grasp. Wrapping herself up in the sheets, Aleena swung her legs around. Getting up she kept her eyes off Facilier. "Leave."

Hearing the creaking of the bed, Aleena stiffened. "What was that darlin?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Aleena turned and looked up into Facilier's face. "Leave now." The Doctor shook his head and stepped closer, causing Aleena to back away. "Why so eager to get rid of me?"

Aleena dropped her gaze and turned around making her way to door. "Because…because this is wrong. Everything about this is wrong."

A booming laugh echoed through the room. Aleena glanced up and found Facilier standing in front of her, looking down at her. "You didn't seem to think so a few hours ago."

Snarling in agitation, Aleena walked away, trying to keep her distance. "I wasn't thinking straight." Her exposed shoulders were engulfed in warmth. She attempted to stay rooted to the spot. But Facilier was strong. He pulled her into him. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against the nap of her neck. Kissing his way up to her ear he whispered. "Is your head clear now chere?" Shivering, Aleena shook her head. Chuckling, Facilier's played with her earlobe. "You sure darlin, cause I can hear your mind begging for more of what I gave ya. And it ain't out of lust."

His hands ran up and down her sides. Taking her hands in his, he made her relinquish the sheets. Facilier guided Aleena's hands over her own flesh. Ripping her hands from his grasp, Aleena pushed him away. "I don't love you!"

Facilier blinked, shocked at first. Moving in closer again he replied "Ya sure chere? Because your mind was an open book to me only a while ago, you were thinking of all the times you ever bedded a man. And that none of them ever satisfied you the way I did."

Aleena's hands balled into fists. "Get out!"

Throwing back his head, Facilier laughed. Aleena stared. Wiping a tear from his eye, the Doctor looked at her. "And deny ya'll the pleasure and ecstasy I could give ya, now why would I do that chere?"

Clapping her hands over her ears, Aleena let out a frustrated scream. "Why do you keep talking?"

Raising an eyebrow, Facilier stepped forward and pulled her hands away. Aleena grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room. Her eyes were a glowing a wild crimson. Facilier's eyes widened. She was gasping, almost as if she were hyperventilating. Aleena clutched her head, and her eyes returned to their original color. They were fearful and unsure, but the anger returned fast. "Look at what you made me do! You made me lose control! I could have died, I could have killed you!"

Facilier stood, cradling his bruised shoulders. "Why does my dying matter to ya?"

Aleena took a careful breath, trying to sustain control. "Because, I can't kill another human, or the universe will seek to punish me, even if my killing you is justified. You are still human, still a barer of a soul…No matter how cold and desolate it is when it comes to human kindness."

Mock pouting, Facilier chuckled. "That stung chere. But I hear tell that you told Ryder that if he insulted me in your presence you would kill him."

Aleena's face went blank, she was floored. And how Facilier had heard about what she had said was beyond her. Facilier ventured closer. "Then that wasn't just gossip I was hearing huh?"

Shaking her head, Aleena walked away to her closet and pulled out a clean dress. Letting the sheet drop she proceeded to put on her clothes. "As far as Ryder is concerned he is in no place to call anyone names, especially ones that pertain to the color of a man's skin. You are a horrid person, but you made yourself that way. Your race had nothing to do with it."

He watched as she began to cover her body up. He sighed. "I wish ya'll didn't do that chere."

Aleena glanced around she began to pin her hair up in front of the small mirror. "What?"

Slowly, tauntingly, he moved to stand behind her "Covering up like that."

His fingers played with the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it downward. Aleena shivered. Facilier looked into the mirror and smiled. "Ya'll are beautiful, and ya'll are mine."

Her body stiffened. "I am not yours, I'm not any ones. Nor will I ever be."

Facilier smirked. "Aw but I've marked you my dear."

Aleena shrugged his hands off and spun around. "What did you just say?" Laughing, the Doctor grasped her chin, and moved her head to the side. His fingers brushed against what felt like and indent in her flesh. Pushing him away, Aleena spun around and looked into the mirror. There on the back base of her neck was a small burn, a burn whose shape resembled a capital F.

Aleena tried several times to remove it. But it did nothing; the burn remained, glowing a faintly with voodoo magic. Facilier wrapped his arms around her waist. "You will always be mine chere. No matter where you go. You will never forget me no matter how hard you try."


	30. Left with Nothing

Placing her hands on Facilier, they seemed to glowing with a burning light. The Doctor yanked away from her grasp. Blowing on his skin, trying to stop the burning, Turning, Aleena snatched him by the neck, a sudden angry power gripping her, giving her more strength than ever. "You dare brand me like cattle? You have made a grave mistake, you low life heathen!"

She dropped him, going down to his level, delivering blow after blow. Acting more animal than human, only relying on brutal force. A few seconds later, Aleena stopped her attacks. Pulling away, specks of blood dotted her hands. Her eyes were wild, her hair even more so. Aleena was horrified with herself. Facilier sat on the floor, with a black eye, bloody nose, and a busted lip. Both of them were breathing heavily. Aleena winded by her anger, and Facilier by the beating, which he knew in his hardest of hearts was well deserved. Looking up, Aleena stared at Facilier. "We can't keep doing this."

The Doctor looked up, through the slit of a black eye. "What?" Gritting her teeth, the witch attempted to tame her mane. "You know what! We can't keep beating around the bush like this… I can't stay here, not while you're here."

The Shadowman blinked, looking away he mumbled. "If ya'll would come down off your pedestal, an stop denying. Maybe there won't be such a problem between us."

Getting up off the edge of the bed, she glared in his direction. "You know why I can't do that. Everything I believe, everything I am goes against having any…any…feelings that I may have for someone like you."

Facilier shot up from his spot on the floor, anger in his eyes. "What the hell is that suppose to mean, someone like me?"

Going to toe to toe with him, Aleena's eyes burned into his. "You know exactly what it means Felix! You are a twisted soul, which is owned by devils! You know as well as I do that no matter what scheme you pull. You will never be free of them! You will be a pawn until death! I can't live with that! They will never let you go free! You will be dragged straight to hell when Death knocks upon your door!"

The Doctor could do nothing but stare. This woman had placed everything before him. He knew well that what she said was God's honest truth. He had been damned to the fiery pit since he sealed the deal with his friends on the other side. Looking into this woman's eyes, her desperate eyes, he felt his heart scream to tell her another lie. To say that everything would be ok, this whole scenario was so damn cliché. But it was what it was.

Looking away, Aleena stared out the window, her eyes reflecting the night sky. "Now you've cursed me. No matter where I go, you will always be there. I'll rot with despair knowing that I am powerless to keep you from your goddamned fate!"

Looking back, the witch stared at the Shadowman. "I do love you, I'll admit that much. But I can't have you, and you can't have me. And there is nothing in this world that is going to change that for us. We might as well accept it as adults and move on in life. You, with your devil work until your soul is taken, and me with my swindling of men until my body is decrepit."

Facilier just stared. This was just…depressing. He thought winning this woman would make him happy. But seeing her so broken like this, did nothing but tear him up. He drew her into an embrace, burying his face into her hair, taking in her scent, savoring it. Aleena closed her eyes and her face was held against his chest. "I'll be leaving in a week for Oregon. I received knowledge of native magic in that region."

Felix held her tighter; he did not want to let her go. Suddenly, Aleena started to chuckle. "You know Shadowman; you're going to have to release me at some point."

Facilier relinquished his grip, allowing Aleena the chance to back away. Slowly in the awkward silence, the Doctor finished dressing. She watched him from her spot at the window. When he finished, he approached her, smirking in triumph. Some of his old confidence back. "Do I get a kiss before I shove off chere?"

Falling back into the old pattern, the witch raised an eyebrow. Mocking a pout, Facilier stated. "Aw come on Cherie. I just gave you so much pleasure, and you can't spare even a peck?"

Shaking her head, moved forward and met his lips, giving him what he desired. Pulling away, Facilier tipped his hat, and left the room. Aleena following him down the stairs. Reaching the front door, she opened it for him. Before she could protest, Facilier grabbed her and gave her another kiss. With that taken care of, the Doctor took his leave. Aleena stared after him until he disappeared down the darkened streets. A small smile curled her lips as she closed the door.

In the shadows of a nearby alleyway, a pair of cold eyes watched the little scene unfold. A cruel smile hit the watchers lips. Turning his back on the street, the man walked away. Yanking a cloth from his still bleeding nose, there was to be a lynching. And not of the accursed Negro, it was going to be a rendition of the Salem Witch Trials. Basil was a powerful man; it wouldn't take much too wrangled up an angry mob. The south was well known for such things. That little bitch would pay for making him look the fool; she would pay for denying him for a heathen ape like the Shadowman. He chuckled at the thought of seeing that devil spawn hang from a tree by her pretty neck.


	31. God Help

Opening the door to the Emporium, Facilier made his way inside. He had done it. That witch was his now, no other man could have her. Removing his hat, the Doctor took a seat at his table. He felt so blissful, so relaxed, so at peace. He could still smell her. His clothes were doused with her scent, it smelled of a light musk. Leaning back in his chair, Facilier reminisced of the night's events. Her wild green eyes mere slits, she had looked upon him with more than lust. Aleena truly loved him and though Facilier hated to admit it, the feeling was mutual. How could he not feel anything? The good Doctor had entertained women long before Aleena. But it was either as payment for his favors, or just a simple fling. But the way she clung to him, the way she cried out his name. It was so different, and he loved it. He loved her.

A content smile daunted his features. There he swore to himself, if any man, if anyone ever laid a finger upon Aleena and intended to harm her. He would kill them. No, he would do worse. Facilier would give their souls to his Friends. Opening his violet eyes, Facilier turned his attention to the shelf filled with voodoo dolls. His eyes searched for the one with red yarned hair and green eyes. Getting up, he took it gently in his hands. Looking at it, he turned it over, finding what he had stolen from his new lover. Carefully he removed the small scrap of a blood stained towel. After removing the binding charm, Facilier dismantled the doll till nothing but shreds of stuffing and fabric remained.

Aleena took a seat in front of the barren fireplace. With a sigh, she leaned forward and snapped her fingers. A small flame danced on her finger tips. Touching it to the logs, a fire blazed, warming her almost instantly. Running a hand through the tendrils of her hair, Aleena stared at the fire. So, it was done. Facilier had her, he got what he wanted. Aleena had expected him to take what he wanted and leave in the middle of the night. Of course the thought had not crossed her mind while in the middle of doing….well doing Facilier. Aleena's cheeks flushed over at the thought. She had been so stupid. Aleena didn't like the idea of leaving New Orleans. She had fallen in love with this place. But it was better to leave now, there was nothing here for her, and by nothing she meant something. There were so many things here for her, things that she didn't have in other places.

Picking up the poker, Aleena worked the fire a little bit more. She would not be able to sleep tonight. Her mind was to awake with thoughts and worries. Feeling the cold of the house hit her back, Aleena smirked. She had neglected to finish buttoning her dress up. Once she finished that, she put a kettle of water over the fire, in the mood for some tea, and perhaps a good book. While the kettle simmered, Aleena looked through her small novel collection. She ended up settling for the book "The Breaking Point" by Mary Roberts Rinehart. It was very new. Well among the newest in her collection.

After the tea water boiled, Aleena made a cup of green tea and opened the book, falling into the story. She was about to get up to refill her cup, when there was a frantic knock at the door. "Who would come here at this time of night?"

Setting down her tea cup, Aleena made her way to the door. Taking hold of the knob she opened the door. Her eyes searched the night, nothing. Then she felt something tugging at her skirt. Looking down, Aleena locked eyes with a small black child. No more than five or seven, a little girl. She looked frantic and scared "Miss! Miss! My mama! Please help her!"

Not even pausing to think, Aleena grabbed the little girl's hand. Not even bothering to shut the door. She let the child lead her down the darkened streets. The girl babbled on about what was happening to her mother. Apparently she was with child, and she was bleeding a lot. The little girl couldn't find the local doctor. And the one who lived in the higher side of society didn't care two licks about a black woman dying. So the child resolved to the next best thing, and that was Aleena.

Entering the small shack like house, Aleena followed the constant screaming coming from the bedroom. Several people were gathered around the ailing mother lying in bloodied sheets. Trying to stop the blood flow, seeing Aleena, they backed out of the way. Kneeling at the woman's side, Aleena grabbed her hand. The mother turned and stared at her with wide pain filled eyes. Tears streamed down her face. "It hurts."

Aleena gripped her hand tighter and tried to smile. "Don't worry."

It was a lie, and not to the woman but to herself, this there was no saving this woman. She had lost so much blood. Right now she needed to save the baby. But Aleena worked to save them both. Blood soaked her hands, dying them scarlet. Tears burned Aleena's eyes, but she refused to allow them escape. As she worked she learned the name of the mother, whose name was Nora. And the child's name was Meredith. "Ok Nora! I need you to push, ok dear, just one more push."

With a scream Nora pushed, she was in so much pain, but Aleena refused to give up. But she knew there was nothing that she could do. Her magic could only do so much, it couldn't stop Death. Finally the baby began to crown. Aleena took it carefully and began to pull. "Oh dear God in Heaven please make it stop!"

Biting her lip, Aleena looked up and spoke gently. "One more push, one more push."

The baby came out with that last push. It made not a sound, there was no crying. The room was silent. Slowly, Aleena looked up; Nora chest was no longer rising and falling. Both of them were gone from the world. No! Damn it, she had to try one last thing. Placing the still born baby on the blood soaked bed; she opened its mouth, and stuck two fingers inside. Clearing the baby's throat of any gunk, to her luck she found a blockage. Aleena scooped it out carefully. The child coughed, its chest rising a falling. Opening it mouth, it began to cry. The most beautiful sound Aleena had heard. It was a sweet baby girl.

Taking the child in her arms, her eyes searched the room, finding the only man in the small family. With a sad smile, she walked over to him and extended her arms, giving the child to him. The man took the girl and hugged her closely. Looking up, his eyes landed on his wife, who lay unmoving on the bed. Aleena stared at the mother. "I'm sorry, she was far away, and I could do nothing for her."

Without another word, Aleena left that small house. Her arms and clothes still soaked with blood. When she reached her shop, Aleena walked inside, closing the door behind her. Slowly she made her way to the back area. Opening the door to the garden, she collapsed in the frame of the door. Exhausted and depressed, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. And that was where she fell asleep.

Feeling something kick her, Aleena's eye snapped open. "Get up witch." She was kicked again. Her eyes adjusted slowly to her awakened state; soon she could make out a dark silhouette.

Groggily, Aleena moved to lift herself up. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

The man grabbed her roughly and spun her around. Aleena was fully awake when she felt iron grip her wrists "Arresting you for the murder of Nora Thompson."


	32. Ghosts in the Night

Aleena stared straight ahead. "I did nothing of the sort! She died in child labor, due to blood loss!"

The man slapped her across the face. "Explain the blood witch!"

"Have you ever seen a woman give birth you son of a bitch? She died from of blood loss!" Aleena half snarled half shrieked. Someone had seen what happened last night, someone who could convince a policeman of this crime. The name came to her within a second. Looking at the back door, which was open. She called "Basil, get out here now, and face me like a man!"

And there he was the slime ball. Aleena could see the laughter in his eyes, but his face was contorted into a fixation of sadness and horror. "Oh God, Aleena how could you kill an innocent mother?"

Aleena growled, her hands fisted, her long fingernails digging into her palms. Blood dripped from her blood encrusted hands. The cuffs exploded, Aleena swept forward, grabbing the monster by the throat. "What did you do to that family?"

Basil put up his hands looking horrified, seeing that the policeman could see him. She blocked his line of vision. Basil started to smirk. "Let's just say they received a message from some ghosts in the night."

Her hands shook. Ghosts, Aleena frantically searched her mind for some form of information. Then it came to her. "The Klu Klux Klan. You son of a bitch! They just lost someone, you monster!"

An evil smile adorned his face now; it did not reach his eyes. "I always get what I want Ms. Malone. I wanted you, but now I want you hanging from a tree."

She couldn't take it anymore; she began to tighten her grip on Basil's throat. He began to choke and gasp, trying to refill his lungs. Something struck her on the head, her fingers relinquished their grip. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Aleena collapsed at Basil's feet.

It was cold and wet, Aleena slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, and she had a terrible head ache. Cradling her head, she took in her surroundings. So it wasn't just a horrible dream, it was all real. Aleena hugged herself, how could a jail cell be so cold.

Hearing the door to the cell opened, she looked up. The same man who had arrested her walked in, he looked sorry and guilty. "Miss, I am so sorry. It was all a misunderstanding. Mr. Ryder saw you in the streets last night, and you were covered in blood. He went to the house when he saw you leave from. And he wasn't thinking straight."

Aleena starred all that for this. It made no sense. "How did you figure it all out?"

The policeman helped her to her feet. "Mr. Ryder went and spoke to the family. Then he came here with the family and they told the entire story….Shall I escort you home?"

She shook her head. Not giving the policeman another glance, she left the cell, clothes still encrusted in blood. It was still very early in the morning, so no one was out in the streets. Aleena was grateful for it; she wouldn't have been able to stand the eyes staring at her.

Reaching her shop, Aleena was about to open the door, but paused, seeing something written on the door. The stench of blood wafted into her face, almost fresh. Backing away, she nearly screamed. A small black cat was hanging from the top of the door frame, and written on the door were several words. 'Coal-burner, witch, demon, Satan's slut, voodoo queen.' Aleena stared in horror, Basil was doing this. She needed to leave New Orleans now. That man was out for blood. Taking a deep breath, Aleena pressed her hand against the door and water began to pour from the cracks in the wood, cleaning away the blood. As gently as she could, she worked to remove the cat from its noose, the poor creature.

Looking around the streets, Aleena went inside. After burying the cat, she cleaned herself up. Throwing her blood covered dress away. Once her body was pure and rid of any grime from her late night events, she went to work packing her belongings. After she was done, she would go to the train station and pay for the next ticket out of New Orleans. Then she would go and talk to the Facilier. He had not expected her to leave so soon, and for that matter neither did Aleena. But with this sudden threat to her, she couldn't risk staying in this city.

She planned to avoid telling Facilier the reason she was leaving so suddenly. There was no need to alarm him for nothing; after all she would be safe once she got on the train. As Aleena packed, she began to argue with herself over this whole matter, more on the subject of telling Facilier anything.

Smoothing her skirts as she stood, Aleena grabbed some money from her room and left for the station. She wanted to get a ticket for perhaps tomorrow morning as early as possible. As she walked through the streets, Aleena felt as if she were being watched by unseen eyes. Finally reaching the station, she entered. Walking to the desk, she asked about the train schedule.

In the end she bought a ticket for a train that would be heading in the direction of Oregon. It would be leaving tomorrow morning at nine. Placing the ticket in the pocket of her skirt, Aleena made her way to The Emporium.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she felt a pair of long arms snake around her waist. Aleena shook her head and didn't pull away; instead she relaxed into Facilier's grip. Smirking, Facilier kissed her gently on the neck. "Couldn't stay away hmm?"

Aleena pulled a face and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes we glazed over and she smiled. Taking Facilier's face gently in her left and she brought his face down. Her lips gently brushed his, but before he could do anything, Aleena pulled away playfully. "I could say the same thing about you my dear Doctor."

Facilier laughed, moving past her. He opened the door. "So ya'll here for that drink I offered ya."

Shrugging, Aleena followed Facilier inside. "I wanted to talk with you" taking his hat off, Facilier look over at her, "About?"

Giving a sad smile, Aleena walked over to him. "I'll be leaving tomorrow on the next train out of New Orleans."


	33. Stay

This made Facilier stop what he was doing; he stood absolutely still, starring. Aleena looked back, he was hurt. The untouchable Facilier was pained. "Ya'll were serious?"

Her throat closed up, she tried to gulp down the swelling feeling. "Yes, look I can't stay here. I can never stay in one place for too long…. I get restless."

The Doctor moved to stand in front of her. "So…All that was a lie, just a game to you?"

Aleena glared at him. "You knew very well it wasn't. Don't paint me out to be the bad guy because I'm not!"

Facilier crossed his arms. Looking down at her, "How am I to know you ain't lying to me? Like ya'll do with the other men you swindle?"

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she hissed. "Because I wouldn't be here if that were the case…I would have left without saying a thing."

He didn't say a thing; he only stared into her eyes, searching them. Something was there, something he had never seen in there before. It was as if the fire in her eyes had been watered down, they looked sad and frightened. Sighing, Facilier embraced her. Aleena stiffened for a moment, but relaxed, letting out her pent up breath. The Doctor stroked her hair, he whispered to her in French. He had no idea why he felt the urge to comfort her, but he had to.

Aleena clung to him, burying her face in his chest. No, she couldn't tell him that she was being driven away, away from him. Facilier was already damned, and killing another person would only salt the wound. She loved him too much let him fall deeper into the inferno.

Looking up at him, Aleena smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Facilier bent down and kissed her. Pulling away gently, he gestured to the table where a bottle of wine and two glasses sat. "Shall we then?"

Chuckling, Aleena nodded. And the two made their way to the table. Shadow smiled at Aleena as she made her way to her chair, bowing, the Shadow pulled out the chair, acting quite the gentleman. Smirking, Aleena gave the shade a quick peck on the cheek. Shadow's smile widened, he began to play the wild mass of hair depicted in Aleena's shadow. Facilier gave his companion and look, causing Shadow to control himself begrudgingly.

The two enjoyed a few glasses of wine, laughing and talking. The conversation never dry, they also shared some of their tricks. Facilier brought some of his voodoo dolls to life. The little dolls danced around, acting like children. Aleena changed her wine glass into a glass rose, whose bloom was hollow and filled with red wine.

Somewhere in the middle of this, Aleena ended up on Facilier's side of the table. Sitting in his lap, Facilier had pushed the sleeves of her dress up and began to trace the lines of her tattoos. Taking his hands into hers, Aleena gave him an innocent smile. Her fingers began to brush along the lines of the Doctors palms. Brings his fingers to her lips, she kissed them. Moving her lips up to Facilier's ear she whispered. "I have to go, it's getting late."

Facilier pouted as she got out of his lap. Taking her hand, he laced his fingers in hers. "Stay." He pleaded. Aleena looked down at him, until he stood up to his full height. "I can't. I have to get some sleep for tomorrow."

The Doctor caressed her cheek. "Forget tomorrow, stay...please." This made Aleena's smile widen. "I wish I could, but I can't." That said, she stood on her toes and gave Facilier a kiss. The Shadowman savored the taste of her lips. As she pulled away, he opened his eyes almost wistfully. "Ya'll will come back and see me when ya finish up in Oregon?"

Aleena kissed him just below the ear and said gently "Promise."

Facilier brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, smiling devilishly. Shaking her head, Aleena gave him one last kiss and just like that, she was gone. Facilier still stood rooted to the spot even though Aleena had been gone for more than two minutes.


	34. The End of the Beginning

The way he had been around her tonight, Aleena smiled her face slightly flushed. He was so different from the bullying half wit when she had first met him. Facilier had become so gentle with her, almost protective. Aleena knew the feeling of protection due to all the men she had been with in the past, but in those days she hated it. It was a more along the lines of a jealous protection. But she felt with Facilier he wasn't going to attempt to restrain her. All he did was plant the thought of him in her heart. Not to hold her as a captive, but to reassure himself that she would always think of him, and never forget him.

In a way, that little brand he put on her seemed almost childish. This man was probably the most important thing to happen in her life, and yet she knew nothing of him, nothing of his past, and nothing of his family. The only things she had to go on were mere observations and assumptions. Aleena had an inclination that Facilier was probably not loved well as a child, that or he was abandoned and left to wander. Come to think of it, Mama Odie talked of the good Doctor as if he were her own child gone astray. Perhaps after Facilier had been abandoned, he went to Mama Odie, and found comfort in the practice of voodoo. And the rest, well it didn't take much for a magic wielder to fall prey to the darker parts of the art. All it took was one bad day.

Almost lovingly, Aleena stroked the branded F on her neck. She would not forget Facilier; she would keep her promise and return to him when she felt it was safe to. Aleena knew that if she stayed away forever, she would fall victim to depression. Not only would her mind crave Felix, her body would too. Despite her hate of feeling vulnerable, Aleena was all too aware of herself, she would at some point need to be near the Doctor again. Lest that she be driven mad without him.

Aleena chuckled as she walked. All this was so much to think about. But in some ways it gave her a simplistic pleasure. Just laying all her thoughts and feelings out on the table, so as to observe and categorize them to some extent. She felt at peace, everything was going to be alright. Tomorrow she would be on the next train out of here, and she would be able to find some tranquility in a few weeks within the pine forests that Oregon was so well known for. There she would be able to truly think.

Reaching her door, she was about to open it, but something caught her eye causing her to freeze, hand hovering just over the door knob. The door was slightly ajar. Aleena's blood felt as if it had frozen over. Slowly she looked around, listening. Trying to catch the sound of anything that didn't belong, so far there was nothing.

But she thought so too soon, hearing the crunching of the gravel behind her. Aleena spun around. A gun was cocked, made ready to fire shot. Green eyes wide, Aleena opened her mouth, ready to scream. An explosion of noise echoed through the dark streets. Mouth open in a silent and pain filled cry Aleena glanced down at her chest. Blood bloomed slowly from the hole in her flesh. Her face paled, as she continued to feel the blood leaking from her.

Aleena coughed, causing blood to bubble up onto her lips, coating them in a metallic scarlet lips stick. She gasped trying to gain some breath, but it hurt, it hurt so much. She staggered and tried to support herself by holding onto the outside brick laden wall of her shop. But her fingers could no longer grip, they could no longer feel. An unbearable cold seemed to overwhelm her body.

More blood dripped from her mouth as she fell onto the gravel. Slowly her eyes searched the night, only to find a pistol aimed for her. And the hand holding it belonged to a figure cloaked in nothing but white, a ghost in the night with cold dark eyes looking back at her. Aleena attempted to use her magic, to summon some vines, anything to escape. But all it did was pain her. Rolling onto her back, she clutched the gaping hole in her chest, beginning to choke on her own blood. Another shot rang out, Aleena's eyes glasses over. Emerald orbs wide in shock. Her chest no longer moved with life. Blood trickled down her jaw slowly. Her hands limp, no longer fisted and clutching to life.

The next morning, Facilier woke up late. It was around twelve in the afternoon. He smiled as he sat up in bed, glancing around his room. The Doctor was a tad depressed about the thought of his love and adversary leaving him for an undetermined period of time. He hoped that she would return to him. Just the thought of meeting her at the station when she did lifted his spirits.

Shrugging to himself, Facilier got dressed in his usual attire. He might as well go and earn some money. Aleena came to mind again, if she were with him right now, she would have most likely wacked him upside the head for swindling people. But of course he would meet her toe to toe on the statement and remind her of house she funds her life. And that adorable speechless look would adorn her face. Then she would get frustrated, making her even more desirable. The very thought of that little imaginary scene had Facilier smiling and laughing to himself.

Reaching the door to the outside, he finished off his appearance with his top hat and cane. Straightening his hat, he opened the door. His eyes traveled upward, they widened, and his cane fell with a clattered onto the cobblestone ground. No, no this wasn't possible. It couldn't happen! NO!

With a strangled cry he ran forward to the old tree in the courtyard. Hanging from one of the branches, was a bloody corpse with empty green eyes, eyes that he had looked into only last night. She hung by her neck, blood dripping onto the ground, feeding the earth that lay bellow. With tear filled eyes and trembling eyes, Facilier worked on get his beloved down, unable to work on the knot of the noose Facilier burned the rope, catching her in his arms. She was so pale, so gaunt. Her eyes stared into his unblinking. She had been stripped on all clothing; something was carved into her chest, something that was not the half mooned scar.

His eyes were glued to the carving of a circle, and within the circle was a cross. Slowly his eyes searched her face, the face of his dear sweet Aleena. She was gone, forever. And not even he could bring her back. Tears made their trek down his cheeks, they dropped onto her cheeks. Leaning forward, Facilier kissed her eyes closed, hugging her he wept.

Facilier's found the Klan mark; he knew who did this to Aleena. Oh he knew too well. And he now understood why Aleena had been so keen on leaving New Orleans. And the man who did it would pay tonight, when the shadows were out to play. He would be dearly. All of New Orleans would pay for the death of the only person Felix Facilier ever cared for.

Night fell on the crescent city, as if sensing the mood and the things to come, no animals made noise. The moon was full, lighting up the streets, making it a city of shadows. Basil Ryder sat at a small local bar, knocking back a few shots of some form of expensive alcohol. He had gotten what he wanted, and he had gotten away with it. Aleena would never be looked for; everyone had been made aware that she was supposed to leave early this morning. No one be any the wiser that she did not even reach the train. He smirked in triumph, served her right, denying him for a disgusting nigger. She got what she deserved, Aleena Malone was burning in hell, and he would drink to that.

Paying for his drink, Basil grabbed his jacket and left. When the door closed behind him, a figure seemed to unglue itself from the shadows, opening the door the figure fallowed Basil. As Basil walked, he began to stagger into the more deserted parts of town. He was a tad tipsy. In the moonlight, Basil spotted a figure that stood in the middle of the street. He narrowed his drunken eyes, trying to make it out. Slowly the figure looked up at him.

Facilier glared daggers at the scum before him. Shadows began to build up behind him as he continued to stand motionless. Tonight he would avenge he fallen love. Basil continued to stare, unable to fully comprehend that on this night he would die. With a grimace, Facilier lifted his cane from the earth, and brought it down, the tap sounding thunderous in the empty streets.

From every shadow a monster seemed to emerge, and with a nod of Facilier's head. Every single shadow went careening toward Basil. Suddenly understanding what was about to happen. Basil let out an inhuman scream. The monsters passed through him, and with every passing. His flesh was ripped clean of the bone. Basil's knees buckled as he continued to scream. Facilier sauntered toward him and stopped when he stood facing the opposite direction on the left of Basil. The shadows had ceased for a few minutes, they would be back, and Facilier would make sure of that. Basil looked over at him, fear in his eyes. The Doctor's eyes held not one shred of pity, all it held of pure unadulterated loathing and rage. Gripping his cane, Facilier swung it, causing the purple orb of the cane to hit Basil clear across the face.

Without looking back, Facilier left the man, the shadows continued to strip Basil of every shred of flesh, until his form crumpled, and he lay in a heap of bones on the ground. A small white light floated from the bones, attempting to ascend to the heavens. But before it could go any further, Facilier's Shadow snatched it, with the light in hand. Shadow flew back to the Emporium and presented the soul of Aleena's murder to Facilier's friends on the other side.

No one but Facilier knew what had become of Aleena, not long after her assumed departure from New Orleans. Men came and to pick up her belongings, no doubt sending them to her destination. Only when they arrived, the belonging would not be reunited with their owner.

On the night Facilier avenged her, he buried Aleena beneath the old tree outside his Emporium. She would have wanted that, he knew that well enough. He carved her name into the trunk and emblazoned the carvings with silver. He would make this city pay for what happened; he would do it no matter what it took. He swore it before her grave. But Aleena's spirit lingered, only to watch her dear Doctor one last time, she wept for him. She would always love him, and he her. Even in death. No matter where their souls rested. Be it heaven or hell.


End file.
